Favored of Anubis
by crazypandagirl
Summary: In Ancient Egypt, Imhotep had twins, but only knew of his daughter. Three thousand years after suffering the Hom Dai, he awakens to find reincarnations of his acquaintances and enemies surrounding the one that reminds him of his daughter. And when he goes after the child with answers, Evy and Rick find out about both of their family histories, and that Bahira has a twin brother...
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Rania, it is morning my child,"**_ _a man's voice calls warmly to her._

 _A small hand reaches for the hand on her shoulder._ _ **"I don't feel well, Daddy,"**_ _the small girl whispers._

 _Her father sighs as he feels her forehead._ _ **"You have a slight fever, Rania. I will inform Princess Nefertiti that you will not be with her for the afternoon, and send for a healer."**_ _He leans down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead._ _ **"I will be back once I have spoken with Pharaoh Seti. You may sleep."**_

 _She nods slowly as she obeys her father. Before she falls back into slumber, she glimpses her father's robes billowing slightly behind him, and his shaved head turned to look at her one more time as he leaves her small room._

A small girl with tangled black hair sleeps on in her bed as Ardeth Bey checks on his uncle's adopted daughter. "Bahira?" he calls gently into the room with full bookshelves on every wall and few toys in the appropriate chests.

Her eyes open slowly, revealing stunning green eyes. She yawns and rubs her eyes as she slowly wakes up. She then perks up as she recognizes the voice as one of her favorite people. "Ardeth!" she greets him, sitting up with a grin.

He gives her a rare smile, one that few could believe the Medjai chieftain to be possible of wearing. "Good morning," he greets her as she folds back her blanket carefully. "Did you sleep well?"

She frowns a little. "I had a weird dream again, Ardeth."

He frowns at this, and kneels before the little girl he is so fond of. "Strange in what manner?"

She closes her eyes to remember the fragment of the dream. "I was being called Rania, and I woke up not feeling good, so a man I was calling Daddy told me he would tell Princess Nefertiri and Pharaoh Seti that I was sick." She opens her eyes as she remembers the robes. "I think he was a High Priest. He had a big white scarab on the back of his robes. Is that Osiris?"

He blinks at the consistency of the one man in all of her dreams. "Have you ever heard this man's name, Bahira?"

She shakes her head. "Never."

"Was there anyone else?" he inquires again.

"No, it was just us." She then tilts her head. "I thought next week was when you were gonna come to Cairo."

He chuckles slightly at her. "You are correct, but I thought we would come a little early for this trip."

"Why?" she asks, pure curiosity in her eyes.

"What day is today?" he asks in return.

"It's… July thirty-first… it's my birthday!" she cheers, the grin most who visit the museum are familiar with.

"That's right, Bahira. I bought you something I think you might enjoy," he informs her, handing her a small wrapped package. "But, you have to wait to open it until breakfast. Terrence will want to see what this is as well."

She takes the gift with great care, before wrapping her arms around Ardeth's neck. "Thank you, Ardeth."

He hugs her back gently, resisting the urge to tickle her that he almost always gives in to whenever he visits her. "You're welcome, Bahira. Now, I think I shall leave you to get dressed." He frees himself from her grasp and leaves her small room, walking down to the kitchen just below her room, where his uncle sips at a cup of tea. "She's had another of the dreams of ancient times."

Her adoptive father sighs. "She's had them every night for the past several weeks, and I have my suspicions on who the High Priest she refers to may be."

"The Creature?" he guesses, receiving a grim nod of confirmation. "I admit that when you wrote of her dreams involving a High Priest of Osiris, Pharaoh Seti, and Princess Nefertiti, he was the first one I thought of as well. And we know from Nefertiti's diary that he had a daughter named Rania, whom she often tutored and played with while their fathers were busy."

Terrence sighs. "I do not wish to jump to any conclusions without further proof, but it is hard not to in this instance." He hears the faint pitter patter of the little girl he's come to love as his own. "Let us continue this later, I do not wish to alarm her."

Just as he sets his cup down, she runs into the room with the biggest smile she can muster on her lips. "Papa!" she cheers as she runs to him, being caught under her arms and lifted into the air. "Papa!"

"Hello to you too, Bahira," he greets, a smile growing on his own face. "And just what has you so excited this morning?"

She laughs, her eyes twinkling with happiness. "It's my birthday, Papa! And Ardeth came to Cairo early!"

Both men, though happy, sense that this can't last long. Not with the possibility of what may soon come to pass.


	2. Chapter 2

Crashing alerts Dr. Terrence Bey of something going wrong in the library of his museum, and he rushes there as fast as possible, only to be brought to a stuttering mess as he views the toppled shelves, the scattered papers, and open books thrown about the room, with Evelyn Carnahan in the center of it all, staring around her.

"Give me flies!" he cries out. "Give me locusts! Anything but you! You are a disaster! I've no clue as to why I continue to put up with you and your blunders!"

She begins to stutter, "I-I am so very sorry, sir. I-it was an accident."

"You call this an accident?" comes the incredulous voice of a man Dr. Bey has grown to somewhat dispise.

"Mr. O'Connell," he greets as he turns around. "What a pleasant surprise." He then sees his daughter strangely silent. "And what has you in a mood, Bahira?"

"Mr. Jonathan took something from Mr. Rick," she announces, rather annoyed at the man. "And I thought I saw him come in earlier, and since Mr. Rick asked if I knew where he was, I brought him here."

"Oh, hello Mr. O'Connell," Evy greets the newcomer.

He nods respectfully. "Hello. Sorry to have to bring this to where you work, but it is somewhat related to Egyptian treasure and history as well."

Evy narrows her eyes. "Oh, I will be having words with my brother about this."

"And you will find a way to clean this mess up!" Dr. Bey growls, before storming back to his office, slightly curious as to what the man could have been talking about.

Bahira wanders to the back of the library, to where the Egyptian artifacts of her ancestors are currently being stored until they are ready for display. She hears Rick and Evy talking in the library, along with the shifting of books as they are clearly trying to fix the mess she's made, when she hears something in the room shift loudly.

"Mohammed?" she calls softly. "Elijah?" she still has no response, but hears the sound again. As she moves forward, she hears the heavier footsteps of Rick approaching, accompanied by the lighter ones of Evy. "Miss Evy, did you hear that noise?"

"Yes, we did. I was thinking it was just you," she responds, looking around as she takes a torch from the entryway. Rick walks forward, keeping one hand on Bahira's shoulder, the other on a holstered gun.

The little Egyptian rolls her eyes. "And you wonder why Papa doesn't like you much?" she asks quietly.

Rick merely shrugs. "I believe in being prepared."

"Bob?" Evy calls as they near the center of the room, when they hear the shifting coming from an open sarcophagus close by.

Rick moves closer, Evy following close behind, while Bahira remains by a statue across from the sarcophagus. They all jump, Evy gasping and Bahira stifling a small scream of fright, when the mummy within pops up. Their fright turns to irritation as a laugh follows the mummy from it's coffin, one of a familiar man to all three.

"Jonathan, have you no respect for the dead?" Evy asks in a slight fit of rage.

Her brother, who is clearly intoxicated, shifts the arm of his 'friend' to rest casually on the side of the coffin. "I actually do quite respect the dead. As a matter of fact, some days I wish I was among them."

"Well, maybe you ought to join them sooner rather than later, rather than ruining my career in the same manner as you have your own," Evy scolds him, slapping his arm and laying the mummy back down in the coffin.

Rick, seeing the condition the other man is in, grabs him roughly by the arm. "Let's get you out of this," he mutters and he hauls the drunk man to his feet and out of the sarcophagus.

The man, even as drunk as he is, recognizes Rick, and begins to fidget in his hold. "Oh, hello there my good sir."

"I believe you have something of mine, _Jonathan_ ," he growls at the drunken man, who cowers and stutters excuses.

Bahira, not paying much attention to the adults, has climbed up onto the side of the sarcophagus, and spots something familiar within. She reaches down and manages to get a grasp on it, pulling it up to find it is a puzzlebox. She inspects it closely, finding she can read the small hieroglyphics on the sides, ones that are extremely familiar… so familiar she can almost hear a voice reading something… something forbidden… a secret…

"There it is!" Jonathan shouts, pulling her from her train of thought as he plucks it from her grasp. "Thank you for finding it, my dear!" he slurs, patting the girl's head like a dog as he returns the box to Rick, who had noticed the child's distraction.

"I know that box…" she whispers, before jumping to the ground and hurrying out of the room, making a beeline for her adoptive father's office.

Rick stares after her for a long moment, before turning to Evy. "What was that all about?" he asks.

"I've not a clue, but she does that every once in a while… although she's always explained something about knowing it from a story, or from pictures of ancient temples," the woman tries to explain. "But, this is the first time she's looked so… so…" she trails off, unsure of what to say.

"Troubled?" Rick offers.

"Yes, troubled. I would worry and go after her, but I know she is going to Dr. Bey about it, so I'm not worried." She then redirects her attention to the troublesome box in his hand. "So this is what you wanted looked at?" she asks him.

He offers it to her. "I was a little curious about it. I found it while I was in the French Foreign Legion, right after the last battle I was in."

She frowns at the ancient hieroglyphics. "Where were you when you found this?"

"Hamunaptra," he answers simply.

She almost drops the heavy metal box. "Hamunaptra? As in the one said to be pure myth?"

"The one that was rigged to sink under the dunes with Seti's treasure at the order of the Pharaoh?" Jonathan pipes up, his interest piqued at the mention of the treasure involved.

The former soldier glances at the other man before returning his attention to the younger woman. "Yes, that Hamunaptra. My whole damn garrison was wiped out there by Tuaregs shortly after finding the place."

"And did you find any other things there? The treasures?" Jonathon asks with excitement.

"Yeah," Rick states, falsely cheerful. "Sand, and blood."


	3. Chapter 3

"Papa?" Bahira asks softly, opening the door to his office.

"Yes, Bahira?" he asks, before taking notice of the worry, and fear in her eyes. "Come, child," he gestures to her, waving her around the desk. She rushes to obey him, and buries her face in his shoulder. He feels her shaking, and realizes something is desperately wrong. "What has happened?"

"I-I don't know. Mr. Rick found a puzzle box, and I don't know how, but I know I've seen it." She takes a moment to work up the nerve to look into his eyes. "I think it's the key to the Creature, Papa. I remember you telling me about what it should look like. I didn't find the button before Miss Evy's brother took it, but I saw the marks on the top where it opens up."

He clutches the girl tighter to himself. "I will… have to get in touch with Ardeth once more, my little Bahira." He runs his fingers through her waist length, slightly wavy black hair, doing his best to soothe her. "It will be alright, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you."

He lays her down on the sofa in his office as Ardeth enters the room. "Ah, Ardeth, I am glad to see you could make it here on such short notice," he greets his nephew.

The young Chieftain nods to his uncle. "I wish I could be here under better circumstances." He glances to the sleeping child, who seems troubled even in sleep. "I take it that she is still upset over the discovery of the key?"

"Yes. I had trouble convincing her it was safe for her to sleep, she's so scared." He sighs, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I fear that Miss Carnahan has already made plans to seek out Hamunaptra, as she has already approached me about returning to work in a couple of weeks."

"The woman who sometimes watches over Bahira, I assume?" He receives a slight nod of affirmation. "I will be sure to take great care in keeping this group from discovering the Creature."

Terrence sighs in relief. "Thank you, Ardeth. It will ease her worries tremendously, knowing that her friends may not end up following the same fate as all the others."

"I do still wonder how she found out about the Creature, when we have only ever mentioned it was a key," Ardeth muses quietly, glancing at the small child with deep concern. "None of the Medjai would dare to speak of it within a mile of her hearing, and we have been too careful with the information."

Terrence sighs with resignation. "I fear that she may have been visited by one of the few gods whom would know of this." He meets his nephew's gaze steadily. "And if that is so, then it is possible she truly is the reincarnation of… Imhotep's daughter, Lady Rania."

"I do not wish the memories of her final moments with the Creature upon anyone." He shudders at the thought, a memory from his past life showing him holding her after her father screamed his child's innocence in his evil scheme, but not believed before her tongue had been slightly cut by the knife.

 _He tries to soothe the traumatized girl he had come to care for from afar as she bites down on the bit of linen to stop the bleeding of her tongue. She trembles in his grasp, tears cascading down her pale cheeks, as she is forced to watch her father suffer the Hom Dai for his crimes. Though he wishes he didn't have to force her to watch, he has no other choice._

" _ **Please forgive me for allowing this, Rania,"**_ _he whispers into her hair, even as he knows she probably hadn't heard his quiet apology in the room echoing with the shrill, agonized screams of her father's priests._

 _She shivers, both at the horrible sounds in the chamber, and the cold draft that found it's way to her, affecting her through the thin cloth of her nightgown. Even though many of the Medjai believed in her innocence, she had been taken from her bed in the dead of the night by the Medjai due to the chances of her involvement. Something he wishes he had spoken against more loudly as the Chieftain's son._

 _As the lid closes over her screaming father, he is forced to step away from her to seal the sarcophagus. He pulls the key from the now locked Book of the Dead, and moves it to the identical lock on the lid, feeling Rania's eyes on both himself and the key he now holds with every movement._

 _Hours pass as she is forced to watch her father being buried at the feet of Anubis, and they finally leave the cursed City of the Dead, praying to every god they can as they journey back to Thebes in the early dawn light of the morning. He holds her as she sleeps in his arms, and prays to Anubis for her sake when the people realize what her father had done._

Terrence recognizes the focus on his nephew's expression as his recalling of a previous life. "Remembering life as Bes?" he asks.

"Remembering his greatest regret," he answers shortly. "When does Miss Carnahan's group leave for Hamunaptra?"

"The day after tomorrow, Ardeth. They are going to be on the boat heading down the Nile," he informs his Chieftain. "Do be careful though, Ardeth. From what I have gathered of Mr. O'Connell, he is a former soldier, and was the survivor of the battle three years ago."

The younger man raises a brow. "I had not thought him so strong," he comments lightly, though he now has a higher respect for the man who could survive the cruelty of the desert with no supplies.

"My recommendation?" Terrence starts, "Keep the mission as quiet as possible. Let them go to Hamunaptra, but get the key back if at all possible. Although… I have been debating the merits of destroying the key, and sinking the city lately… if only to ensure the Creature can never be raised, even if he is found."

He receives a stare in return for the proposal. "It does have its merits, but… I am reluctant to order the destruction of the city. Perhaps only the destruction of the key would be enough." Ardeth looks over to the girl he now has more proof is the Rania his past self had fallen in love with before her brutal exile and murder.

" _ **Bes!"**_ _his mother cries out, tears in her eyes as she reads the scrap of papyrus._

 _He comes running into the small house, looking worse for wear due to his worry for his exiled friend and secret love._ _ **"Mother, what is it?"**_

 _She raises her eyes and moves aside, revealing a bloodstained box in the doorway._ _ **"This was delivered just a moment ago. I took off the wrapping, and… I found it was addressed to you."**_ _She offers the note to her eldest son._ _ **"I am so sorry, Bes."**_

 _He takes the note, reading it silently._ _ **'We found this foolish little girl wandering the desert, and realized who she was, her father, and we remembered your eyes when you were near her. She had the same eyes for you that you held for her. We find it to be a shame you allowed her to be exiled, sending her right into our hands. Enjoy what is left of your love.'**_

 _His hands shaking, he pries open the wooden box the size of his torso, only to gasp in horror. He doesn't see the mutilated flesh of her bare upper torso, the lack of her right hand and limbs, or the blood and bruises marring every inch of her pale, dead skin. All he sees is the terror, the agony, in her lifeless, emerald eyes, and he knows all the things her attackers did to her before murdering her._

" _ **Rania…"**_ _he whispers, voice breaking as he speaks her name for the last time._ _ **"I will never forgive myself for this. And I pray… I pray we see one another again, in another life…"**_

 _His father and younger brother, seeing the agony in his eyes, don't look into the box as they close the lid once more._ _ **"She will be honored by our people, who know of her innocence, and will not be forgotten, my son,"**_ _his father says to his son, in an effort to console his heir. He places a callused, darkly tanned hand on his son's shoulder gently._ _ **"She would never blame you for what happened, and asked that, if something did happen to her, that I tell you this."**_

 _The elder son nods silently, unable to trust his voice._

"I am simply stunned that I had not recognized her before," he whispers, moving to kneel beside the girl. He moves a strand of hair that had fallen across her small nose gently. "It is no wonder that seeing the key today has caused so much fear in her, one that she hasn't known since that night so many thousands of years ago." He turns to stare back at his uncle. "You will watch over her until I return?"

Terrence nods, and places a hand over his heart. "Unless death takes me as I protect her."

The young Chieftain nods in acceptance, and rises to leave. "I will not allow the same fate to befall you a second time, _**Rania**_ _,"_ he whispers, allowing the side of him that is Bes to address her once more, before striding quickly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Evy and Rick find the little Bahira sketching in the drawing pad Dr. Bey had given her last year for her birthday, drawing the symbols of Anubis and Osiris, her eyes glazed over.

"Bahira?" Rick calls uncertainly.

Her eyes clear, and her head whips her head around to greet them with a smile. "Hi Mr. Rick, hi Miss Evy," she greets them.

"Hello dear," Evy greets her warmly, stepping closer to the little girl she is so fond of, and has been teaching to read Ancient Egyptian inscriptions, Terrence having already taught her the simplest of phrases. "What are you drawing here?"

She looks down, and frowns. "Isn't the jackal a symbol of Anubis? And the fish of Osiris?" she asks curiously.

"They are, but where did you learn to draw their symbols? I didn't think we had gotten to those yet," Evy queries.

The little girl shrugs. "I dunno, but I've been having really weird dreams. I think I saw them there." After a moment of silence, she pulls the page out of the drawing pad, offering it to the two of them. "You should keep this with you."

Rick takes the paper carefully. "Why do you want us to have this?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Hamunaptra is cursed, and I think these can protect you if something bad happens," she answers, that glaze flickering over her eyes once more. She then tilts her head curiously. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well," Evy starts, "Dr. Bey gave us permission to take you out to lunch, as long as we got you back in a reasonable amount of time."

Her eyes brighten with excitement and her smile widens. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Rick teases the little girl who had kept him from going to jail again last year, although she never knew that she did.

 _The little girl wandering alone in the street catches his attention, making him frown from his place near the fruit stand. He also notices the attention of the rowdy street gang is also fixed on her, and they slowly move closer to her as she nears the jewelry stand, starting to talk with the old lady as soon as her young customer leaves. The gang gets even closer to her, and he moves from where he was about to steal an apple to stand next to the little girl, admiring the fine handiwork of the jeweler._

 _He nods in respect to the old lady, whom he recognizes from his childhood after being kicked out of the orphanage, before greeting the little girl. "Hello," he says, somewhat awkward._

 _She turns her attention to the tall man standing next to her. "Hello," she greets politely in return._

" _What's your name? I'm Rick O'Connell," he introduces himself, crouching down to be on her eye level as he offers a hand._

" _I'm Bahira, Mr. Rick," she returns, shaking the man's hand warily._

" _Why are you wandering the streets alone?" he asks._

 _She smiles. "I'm visiting my friends, and looking for a present for Papa. I saved my allowance, and I wanted to find him something really nice!"_

 _The lady chuckles. "That man dotes on her, Richard," she informs the man._

 _He smiles at both of the girls, and notes that the gang is gone, replaced by the presence of several men garbed in black mingling in the crowd. Figures he is certain are the ones from Hamunaptra, but is unsure of why they might be in Cairo._

" _Well, do you have any pictures of the two of you together?" he asks, an idea forming in his head._

 _She nods slowly, and pulls out a couple of delicate pictures of the two of them together. "Papa had these from when I was a baby, and my birthdays."_

 _He looks at them with a smile, seeing the curator of the museum smiling for once, though not in person, and with fewer gray hairs. "Well, I happen to know that a certain someone at a certain stall has a stash of nice picture frames hidden somewhere," he tells her, sharing a look with the jeweler._

" _Really?" she asks, hope shining in her eyes._

" _Really, Bahira," the jeweler confirms, pulling out a long wooden frame with gold trim around the glass for two pictures side by side, and picked out with hieroglyphics along the edges to represent love, happiness, and family. "I've been holding onto this particular one for some time, but nobody seems to remember my hobby besides making jewelry."_

 _Bahira's eyes widen, as she takes the frame with great care. "I love it. How much does it cost?"_

 _The old lady smiles kindly. "For you, my dear, I will say twenty five pounds."_

 _She blinks at the price, as does Rick, who both know it would cost much more for any other person. "That's all, Miss?"_

" _It will serve partly as my gift to him, since I've been meaning to give him something as well," she whispers to the little girl, making her giggle and nod as she hands over the proper amount of money. "Now, since you are here, I will put the pictures in for you."_

" _Thank you Miss, thank you Mr. Rick."_

Rick smiles down at the little girl and takes her hand. "Come on, let's go before the café down the road gets too busy."

The next night, when the Medjai attack the boat, Rick remembers to grab the sheet with the drawings in the plastic folder, and hands it to Evy before tossing her off the boat. "Get to shore!" he shouts, before jumping from the burning boat himself, before one of the men cloaked in black can attack him.

He pushes himself to swim faster towards the far shore of the Nile, remembering that the closer one will lead to a longer trip, and a likely lost bet with the Americans. He can already see the soaked, white clothed form of Evy, and the slightly darker form of Jonathan on the correct shore as he nears the shallows.

"I can't believe this!" Evy complains. "We've lost everything! All the supplies, and equipment! All of my clothes!"

"At least you have Bahira's drawing still," Jonathan points out, pulling out the puzzle box he somehow got ahold of again. "As well as this little treasure, although I couldn't save the map from your room, Evy."

"Hey! O'Connell!" comes the hoarse shouting of a whining voice from the other side of the river. "It looks to me like I have all the HOR-SES!" he shouts boastfully.

"Hey Beni!" Rick shouts back. "It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the RI-VER!" he sasses the man that nearly cost him his life in Hamunaptra against the Tuaregs.

They watch with varying levels of amusement as he realizes the truth of Rick's words, and kicks at the water.

"Now what did the Nile ever do you?" Jonathan mutters to himself. "You're the one who had a head start, aren't you?"

"What are we to do now?" Evy asks, distressed over the loss of all of her belongings.

Rick gestures in a vague direction away from the Nile. "There's supposed to be a local trading market where we can get what we need about five miles away. We can get there just before dawn if we head out now."

"I hope you're right, Rick," she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest to attempt to preserve a little bit of modesty.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Rania!"**_ _Princess Nefertiti greets the younger woman._

" _ **Nefertiti!"**_ _the fourteen-year-old greets her friend and mentor._ _ **"I'm so glad you had the time to relax with me today,"**_

 _The princess smiles at the girl she sees as a sister._ _ **"I am happy you still like spending time with me."**_

 _Rania smiles and pulls forward her sketch book._ _ **"I was hoping you could take a look at these and tell me what you thought of them,"**_ _she begins nervously, offering the book to her friend._ _ **"Pharaoh wanted me to do a painting for him of one of the temples, or even of Ahm Shere, but I wanted your opinion."**_

 _The princess can only stare at the small masterpieces within the book she holds._ _ **"Rania… these are amazing, and not even painted yet!"**_ _She turns the page to find the great sphinx, another to the great pyramids, and another of the familiar drawings of what her friend described as Ahm Shere._

" _ **I wasn't sure which of the settings I should choose, Nefertiti,"**_ _she explains shyly._ _ **"Plus, I would prefer to go to the place I am painting… and I'm the only one who's made it to Ahm Shere because Anubis guided me to the Scorpion King, Matthias."**_

" _ **I do wonder why he showed you the way,"**_ _the princess ponders aloud, her eyes fixed on the canyon of the oasis she can only imagine_ _ **. "But I feel that Father would love for you to do a painting of a scene of the oasis."**_ _She sets the book aside gently, knowing that she would never forgive herself if something happened to the precious artwork within_ _ **. "Anyway, let's not think of work. What shall we do with our afternoon?"**_

 _Their eyes meet, and Rania is grinning wildly, matched by Nefertiti. The princess is the one to speak though._ _ **"Shall we go practice our sparring?"**_

" _ **We must,"**_ _the teen agrees immediately. They rise, only to be stopped in their tracks as someone knocks on the elaborate doors, before opening to reveal Pharaoh Seti, Imhotep, and a small group of Medjai._ _ **"My Pharaoh,"**_ _she whispers, curtsying deeply in comparison to Nefertiti, who only bows her head for a moment._

" _ **Rania, Nefertiti, rise,"**_ _he gently orders them, as four Medjai enter the room, eyes raking over every detail of the room. As they rise, he continues to address them._ _ **"We have received word of an assassin come to attack Rania, before night falls upon us."**_

 _The younger girl tenses, and stares into her father's eyes, finding only confirmation in his eyes._ _ **"Why would someone want me dead?"**_ _she asks quietly._

" _ **They know you are close to the royal family, you are the daughter of an important official, and you are favored by the Medjai,"**_ _the Chieftain's son informs them after receiving a nod of approval to speak from Seti._ _ **"We are assigned to protect you from any threats, but we ask that you remain as far inside the palace as possible, to keep them from attacking from a distance."**_

 _She nods in assent, before turning to Nefertiti._ _ **"I guess we will have to put our plans on hold then, Princess,"**_ _she murmurs, bowing her head sadly._

 _She shakes her head._ _ **"It is no fault of yours. I will be happy to reschedule for another day."**_ _She moves back to pick up the sketch book she had put aside so carefully._ _ **"I guess you ought to take this along with you, Rania."**_

" _ **Thank you, Princess,"**_ _she says with a small curtsy, accepting the book from her friend._

 _She follows her father and the Pharaoh from the princess's suite, moving back to a more secured location within the palace._ _ **"Rania, I hope you have put some thought into my request?"**_ _the Pharaoh addresses her once more, gesturing for him to walk beside her._

" _ **Yes, my Pharaoh. It has been difficult deciding what I should do for the painting, although the princess has been of much assistance in deciding what the piece will be."**_ _She resists the urge to bite her lip._ _ **"I would, however, like to hear your own preference on what the piece will be of, if it will be of no issue to you, my Pharaoh."**_

" _ **I am pleased you went to my daughter with this request, and I feel that I should prefer something of Ahm Shere."**_ _He turns to her._ _ **"I shall allow you all the time you need for this work, but only request that you wait until this threat has passed before setting out to begin the painting."**_

 _She bows her head as they continue their trek through the palace, coming to the open throne room in the center of the palace._ _ **"Thank you for your consideration, my Pharaoh. I ask for your leave to retire now."**_

" _ **You may, Rania. I should like to see you safe tomorrow morning, young lady,"**_ _he dismisses her and her guard._

 _The four Medjai, including Bes, walk with her, two ahead of her and two behind her._

"Bahira, it is time to wake up," Terrence calls softly to her as he shakes her shoulder to wake her up.

She groans and rolls over, unwilling to wake up. "Nuh-uh," she mumbles, burrowing into her blankets into a small ball.

Concerned, Terrence turns her back towards himself, reaching out to touch her forehead. He sighs, realizing she has a fever, and is shivering despite the warm blankets. "You've caught whatever is going around your school, it seems," he mutters, before closing the blinds tightly over her window.

"Papa?" he hears before he leaves the darkened room. "My tummy hurts."

He closes his eyes and sighs. " _Of course the teacher didn't mention it was the stomach bug_ ," he mutters to himself in Arabic, before turning back to Bahira. "I will bring a bin and some water in a moment."

He leaves her door open and hurries to gather what he will need for a _long_ day at home.

Ardeth sighs as he stares down at the camp, abandoned for the day in favor of searching for the treasures hidden in the City of the Dead. " _They have ears, and eyes, but do not listen or see,"_ he mutters to his men.

One of them, his cousin Fadil, nods his head in agreement. _"I do wish they would have simply left with your warning. I had thought they had some brains."_

Hasani, a friend of theirs from a different tribe snorts. " _I thought they might have abandoned this whole idea with our attack on the boat."_

" _That is something else I wish they had done,"_ Ardeth murmurs.

" _I understand that they have the key, Chieftain?"_ Fadil asks for clarification, receiving a nod of confirmation. _"Then we have much reason to fear. Do we know if they have found anything yet?"_

" _Some of the hired diggers were missing last night, they were less by three when we attacked last night,"_ Jabari, Hasani's older brother, remarks. _"They must have triggered one of Seti's traps."_

" _Wasn't the American saying something about them being melted to the British ones in his group?"_ Fadil asks suddenly.

" _He was,"_ Ardeth realizes. " _But weren't they also saying something about finding a mummy and scarab skeletons in a sarcophagus as well?"_ They shiver at the sudden realization. _"We attack again once both groups have left the ruins for the night,"_ he declares, turning his stallion back towards their small camp. " _Everyone rest while we have the chance. Two keep watch when the sun reaches the horizon."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Bahira, how are you feeling now?" Terrence asks the little girl as he offers her a small glass of water.

He helps her sit up and drink the water. "I'm feeling better, Papa," she answers quietly after he takes the glass away.

"That's good," he breathes as he sees a glaze over her eyes he is unfamiliar with. "Bahira?"

Her eyes take on shadows he is unfamiliar with. **"Medjai?"** she asks in confusion.

"Rania," he greets, before switching to Ancient Egyptian. **"Are you truly a part of Bahira?"**

" **I am,** " she replies, though still confused. **"What is going on? I have seen the faces of many I know, but do not recognize their names anymore?"**

He sighs, settling in for a long discussion. **"What you are experiencing is reincarnation. Who have you recognized thus far?"**

" **Nefertiti, Kafele, Khalid, Latif, Pili… Bes,"** she whispers, almost embarrassed. **"Why is this happening now? Why don't they recognize me?"**

" **Bes, now known as Ardeth, came to the same conclusion of your identity only recently,"** he explains gently. **"Bahira has only been seeing your memories for two weeks, and only very few."**

The little girl housing the spirit of a fifteen-year-old shivers. **"I don't want her to see what happened to me. It could destroy her,"** she whimpers. **"I don't want her to be seen by whatever has become of Father!"**

" **I will not willingly allow it."** He then realizes what she has said. **"What he has become?"**

" **He has been awakened, and the plagues are coming,"** she informs him. He stares at her in disbelief. **"Do you not remember that I was guided by Anubis himself, and that I alone was able to travel to Ahm Shere?"**

" **I had not been sure if that was merely a fairy tale, for none since your murder have returned from the accursed oasis,"** he breathes.

She shakes her head with a frown. **"I promised to go back to Ahm Shere before Father and Anck-su-namun killed Pharaoh Seti. I was on my way there when my murderers found me only a day away."** She meets his eyes slowly. **"In the underworld… it was horrible, seeing the evil suffer for their crimes, but Anubis and Osiris found me, and took me away from where I had been sent. They showed me kindness, and promised I would return to my home someday."**

" **Where did they send you until now?"** he asks hesitantly.

" **To Hamunaptra to watch over the city sometimes, occasionally the temples and cities of Ancient Egypt, but I spent the majority of the time in Ahm Shere to keep Matthias company."** At his frown of confusion, she offers a smile. **"You might know him better as the Scorpion King."**

He recoils immediately. **"As in Anubis's warrior, and the ruler of his army?"** She nods, rolling her eyes. **"But he is almost pure myth. Any relics of his existence have vanished or been destroyed with time!"**

" **That was part of what I was doing at Hamunaptra. Treasure hunters throughout time have tried to find information on him, but he doesn't want to be found unless it happens to be in the year of the Scorpion. Thus, I went ahead and brought anything relating to him back except for what Nefertiti was to guard."** She looks rather sheepish in his opinion. **"I… simply couldn't bring myself to take what she put so much work into protecting."**

" **Rania, listen to me now. I need to know all you can tell me of why you have taken over Bahira."**

She sighs, closing her eyes. **"The reincarnation of Nefertiti, Evelyn, read from the Book of the Dead tonight. He had been discovered, and awakened with the reading of the spell she read aloud. He has begun to bring the plagues, and fulfill the curse to restore him to his former self."** She shakes her head, eyes remaining closed. **"Anubis sent my soul back to offer aid, which should explain your Bahira's dreaming of me."**

"By Allah…" he breathes, before she begins to fall from the bed, eyes shooting open to reveal the clear green eyes of Bahira as he catches her. "Bahira, are you alright?"

She blinks up at him. "I'm okay Papa," she answers at last, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm scared, Papa," she whispers. "Something bad is gonna happen."

He holds her tightly. "I know, Bahira. I won't let anything hurt you, I swear it," he whispers into her hair.

"Oh no…" Evy breathes, seeing a dark wave of something buzzing makes its way towards Hamunaptra. Before Rick can grab her hand, she manages to snag the small paper with the drawings Bahira had mentioned might protect them if something bad happened.

"What are you doin'?!" Rick shouts, grabbing her and leading the siblings to their entrance to the city.

"I would say something bad has happened, and we could use the drawings from Bahira!" she pants as they dash around the corners of the halls.

They pull to a stop when the city shakes around them, nearly throwing them off-balance when a mound of sand rises in the ground before them.

"I don't want to know what that is!" Jonathan shouts, grabbing his younger sister and charging back down the way they came, taking a turn into another room with a path bordered by darkened chasms on either side, and a small alcove across from two pillars halfway up the path. "Jump, Evy!" he shouts, letting go of her to go to a pillar, whereas she goes into the alcove, pressing herself against the stone wall.

She has only a moment's warning from the grinding stone behind her before losing her balance as the wall gives way from behind her. She cries out as she falls into a short tunnel, sliding down into a new, dimly lit room on her rear. She tries to catch her breath as her eyes adjust, and nearly chokes on air as she hears a moan emanating from behind her. She turns around the corner of the wall she leans on now, finding only Mr. Burns standing there, his back turned to her.

"Oh Mr. Burns," she sighs, relaxing in the presence of a familiar person. "I was getting so worried, I lost everybody," she starts, when he turns around.

She stifles a gasp as she sees his empty eye sockets staring at her, as he moans, "My eyes." She backs away slowly from him, when she feels her back hit something she knows can't be the wall. Whipping around as Burns falls to the ground, she screams as she finds the mummy she had discovered to be very much alive, and now with the eyes that belonged to Burns.

She backs away from the mummy, hands rising to cover her mouth in horror, unknowingly losing her grasp on the paper. The mummy, having seen the paper flutter to the ground, removes his gaze from Evy in favor of examining the paper, kneeling to pick it up and turn it over, only to stare in disbelief at the symbols he never thought his daughter would ever have use for. He vaguely recalls their code for someone they wished to give protection and favor to, and to be untouchable to those who recognized the symbols.

" **Rania!"** __he gasps, before turning his attention to where he had backed the woman into the corner, only to find himself alone in the room with his first victim, with echoes of Arabic filling the halls and room, light coming closer to his location. Keeping a grasp on the paper, he leaves just before the Medjai enter and find the helpless man lying in the sand.

" _Let's get him out of here before the Creature returns,"_ Ardeth orders his men. Two of them pick up Burns by the arms, gently guiding his steps as they escort him from the City of the Dead. " _By Allah, I pray we can end this before he finds Bahira,"_ he mutters, unaware of the mummy hidden from sight in the tunnel Evy fell through, listening to his every word.

' **So this Bahira knows where to find my daughter. But where do I find her?'** he thinks to himself as he moves further into the tunnel, sensing a disturbance in the chamber of Anubis.


	7. Chapter 7

Shaken by the events of the night before last, the entire party of Americans, minus Beni, join the British siblings at Fort Brydon upon their return to Cairo, where they find little Bahira and Dr. Bey waiting in the lobby of the apartment building.

"Mr. Rick! Miss Evy!" she cries out, waving madly to them, before seeing them guiding a man with a wrapping over his eyes. She rushes over to them and hugs Evy tightly around her legs.

"Bahira," she whispers, bending slightly to return the hug. Evy then turns to the man Rick now holds carefully. "Mr. Burns, this is the little girl I've been telling you about, Bahira. Bahira, this is Mr. Burns. He was with another group who went to Hamunaptra, but he was hurt very badly there." Rick nods in encouragement to her. "Bahira, I was wondering if you would be willing to stay with Mr. Burns and help him while his friends get everything ready to return home."

"If Papa lets me," she answers, before reaching out to gently take the unoccupied hand, calming the man down quickly.

She looks over to Dr. Bey warily, before walking over to him. "Is it alright if she stays with him? Just for a few hours is all. He found hearing about her soothing, and wanted to spend time with her if you would allow it."

He nods slowly. "So long as you check in on her every once in a while. She caught a nasty stomach flu several days ago, and is still recovering." He stares at his child for a moment before turning to Evy once more. "Miss Carnahan, I am entrusting you with her safety. Something has come up which will be keeping me busy for the majority of the day. I trust you can take good care of her in my absence?"

"Of course, sir," she answers immediately. "Thank you for trusting me."

He offers her a nod before approaching his adopted daughter and Mr. Burns. "Bahira, I want you to be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Papa," she answers dutifully. "I'll be extra careful, I promise."

He smiles down at her. "If I can, I might send Ardeth to pick you up in a few hours. I pray this ends soon."

She nods at her father and watches him leave, before turning her attention to the Americans staring at her. "Hello," she greets them, before turning to their injured friend. "Do you want some water, Mr. Burns?"

He nods slowly. "Y-yes… p-pwease…" he mumbles, silently praying the child won't question his inability to speak properly.

Rick nods to the stairs. "They have a room upstairs already, and they will get him settled in," he informs the child, whom he knows to be more intelligent than any six-year-old is usually found to be. "You can help me guide him up, okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Rick," she answers, squeezing the hand she holds. "I'll tell you when we get to the steps."

Rick takes Bahira with him to Evy's room, where he finds her not busy packing at all, but rather with her nose in the middle of a book. He loosens his grip on Bahira's hand as he gapes at the British woman, and the girl wastes no time in approaching the white cat as it trots up to her, meowing at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asks her in disbelief.

She spares him a glance as he steps further into her room. "I am researching ways to put that thing back where it belongs, Rick," she informs him, returning her attention to her book.

"Didn't you hear the man? He said no mortal way would be able to do that!" he shouts, making sure to censor to topic of their conversation. He opens the trunk in the middle of the room, and makes his way into the closet. "Look, he told us to leave, and that is exactly what we are going to do!" he continues as he carries out an armful of clothes, dumping them into the trunk without bothering with properly folding them.

Seeing what her friend, and crush, is doing to her clothes, Evy hands her book off to Bahira, who is stroking the fur of the purring cat on the bed, and takes the clothes out of the trunk. "Oh no, we are not!" she protests loudly. "We woke him up, and we are going to fix this!"

"We did not read that thing, Evelyn, I told you not to mess around with it, and you didn't listen!" he rants as he gathers the underclothes from a drawer. "And I didn't think you believed in all of this voodoo stuff anyway!"

She takes the clothes out of his arms and tosses them back where she had them before. "After what has happened I have had a change of heart when it comes to those things," she continues, going to close the trunk before Rick can attempt to toss more of her belongings into the trunk. "For goodness sake, Rick! If not for the world, what about Bahira?! This is her home, and we owe it to her to do the right thing!"

He stops with his back turned to them. "I didn't do this, Evelyn, and I have no reason to help you in this reckless… saving the world attempt! You can either convince Dr. Bey to come with us, or you can all stay here and try stopping this guy!" He turns to face her. "What's it gonna be?" he asks after a moment of tense silence.

"I'm staying," she informs him.

Almost hurt, he turns and leaves the room, sparing one last glance at the little girl reading on the bed. "Take care of that kid, Evelyn."

She huffs in response, before turning to find Bahira suddenly flipping through the pages of her book like mad. "Bahira, what are you doing? I'll lose my place!"

"Papa read me this forever ago," she explains, "and you wanted something immortal, right?" she asks, looking up at Evy, who nods. "I remember it was in the back, but he read the Arabic version to me, and I can't read much English yet."

"What was in the back of this book sweetie?" Evy asks desperately, hoping for the one lead that could end this nightmare she has pulled the world into.

She scrunches her nose in a manner that makes Evy smile. "Soul magics, and powers of ancient books lost with the end of the reign of Seti the First."

Evy sighs. "Soul magic?" she asks doubtfully.

Bahira nods enthusiastically, ignoring her friend's skepticism. "Papa said there was always something in Ancient Egypt to undo whatever happened. He said the Twin Books were proof!"

"Twin Books?"

"The Book of Amun Ra and the Book of the Dead," she clarifies slowly. She then lifts the pure white cat into her arms, yawning. "Can I go see Mr. Burns now?" she asks, eyes drooping.

"Yes," Evy mutters distractedly, grabbing the book from the child and another related book before lifting the tired girl in her arms, cat and all, as well as a couple of more books that reference the myths of Ancient Egypt.

She goes down the flight of steps just around the corner to her apartment, and enters the small courtyard between her building and that of the Americans. Hearing the faint rumble of thunder, she looks up to find the blue sky filling with dark, ominous clouds. She passes the other Americans on her way up the stairs, greeting them only with a small nod before continuing past them.

She knocks lightly on the door. "Mr. Burns? It's Evy, Bahira wanted to see you."

"Pwease… come in," he calls, struggling to speak without a tongue.

She turns the knob slowly, and enters quickly, closing the door without seeing Beni and the covered form of Imhotep crossing the courtyard. "Hello, sir," she greets the maimed man, setting the girl down on a chair next to him.

"Hi, Mr. Burns," Bahira greets him, taking his hand carefully.

He barely contains his flinch at her warm touch, then tightens his grip on her ever so slightly. "Hewo, Bahiwa," he greets her carefully. "How… aww yoo?" he asks, trying to seem normal as to keep from frightening his young guest.

"I'm okay, Mr. Burns. I brought Evy's cat, and she's really soft, see?" she asks, moving his hand to gently stroke the purring animal in her lap.

It brings a smile to the faces of both adults. "Would you like me to make you some tea before I go, Mr. Burns?" Evy offers, spying the small kitchen.

"Yes… pwease," he mumbles, fixated on the distraction Bahira provides him from his pain.

She then turns to the little girl. "Are you allowed to have tea, sweetheart?" she asks, never having seen the child consume anything other than water.

"No, Miss Evy. May I please have water?" she asks quietly.

The woman moves to the kitchen, closing the door almost entirely to muffle the clattering sound she knows she is about to make in the hunt for a kettle and the tea leaves. She hums quietly to herself as she moves about the kitchen, missing the knocking on the door.

Bahira doesn't miss it, and taps Burns's hand to catch his attention. "Someone knocked, sir," she informs him sleepily as the cat jumps from her hold, moving to sniff at the piano on the far side of the room.

He nods slowly, and turns to the door. "It open," he manages to call, pulling a white handkerchief from the pocket of his robe to dab at his mouth.

It opens to reveal Beni and Imhotep, who none present would be able to identify, cloaked as he is. "Mr. Burns," Beni greets with his whiny, oily voice. "I have brought you a visitor, a Prince Imhotep." The mummy seats himself across from the man whose eyes and tongue he stole so viciously, eyeing the little girl dozing as she holds one of his hands. "Is this your child?"

"No, no… this is a… local giwl…" he mumbles to his unexpected guests.

Imhotep almost smiles to himself as the girl curls up more in her seat, falling into a true sleep. She reminds him of his daughter when she was that age, especially after she had caught that one fever around the same age as this child. Even their appearances are similar, so close that they could have been sisters, even twins.

Burns, unaware of the danger he is in, and of his younger guest's unconsciousness, continues. "Pwince Imhotep… I am so… pweased to meet yoo…" he greets, trying to reach a hand in the direction of his guest.

Beni grabs the hand as it nears Imhotep's hand, then pats it gently. "Please do not touch Prince Imhotep. He does not like it, due to some strange Eastern superstition, you must understand."

He retracts the hand, and uses the other to search out Bahira. "Pwease, fo'give me," he stutters, and knocks his elbow rather harshly against the wooden frame of his chair. "Bahiwa?" he asks quietly, before registering her soft breathing from the seat at his side.

Beni makes a sound of sympathy as Imhotep stiffens, recognizing the name of someone that Madjai had mumbled about. He stares harder at the girl, and vows to himself to do something to get her away from those who would keep him from his daughter.

"Prince Imhotep thanks you for your brief hospitality," Beni starts, making Burns smile and shake his head gently. "And for your eyes," he continues, making Burns freeze up. "And for your tongue." Benni backs away as Burns reaches out and clutches his sleeve. "But more is needed to fulfill the curse, which you and your friends wrought upon yourselves." He has and evil smirk on his rat-like features.

" _Take the child from this room,"_ Imhotep suddenly orders his servant, as he lowers the mask. The child stirs, cringing slightly, as Beni hastily grabs her and charges from the room.

"No, pwease, no!" Burns begs, screaming loud enough to finally catch Evy's attention.


	8. Chapter 8

As Ardeth raises the canteen to his lips in Dr. Bey's office, he sees his uncle spit out the tea he had been drinking in disgust. He forgets about his own beverage as he stares at the red liquid in the teacup. "Blood…" he whispers, before dropping the canteen of what he now knows will be blood, rather than water. "Terrence, Bahira is in danger!"

"Go, bring her back here. She will be in Fort Brydon, one of the apartments with those of the American treasure hunters," he informs his nephew hurriedly.

Ardeth wastes no time in rushing from the museum, the citizens on the streets of Cairo blurring as he runs to the British fort. He ducks inside the apartment building just as the fire and hail begin to rain down on the city, being a much louder indicator of the Creature's presence in the city, for those who had not gone to drink anything recently.

He draws his scimitar at the faint sound of a little girl shrieking loudly, a jumble of syllables he couldn't hope to make out in a voice he knows all too well. "Bahira!" he shouts, running through the bar, past the stunned Hamunaptra groups, to the courtyard, where he finds anything flammable burning away merrily, and the ratty man struggling to run down the stairs with her in his arms.

The little girl catches sight of him, and fights harder. "Ardeth! Help!" she cries, using her nails to try scratching at the Hungarian attempting to get away with her.

"Beni!" the American who led the smaller group shouts from behind the Medjai. "Let go of her!" He emphasizes the order with the ominous clicking of his revolvers.

He is quickly distracted from his former comrade by the deep roar of the Creature, and Evy's scream of terror. Beni, also startled by the sound of his Master sucking the life from one of the Americans he led to Hamunaptra, loosens his grasp on the child, who tumbles out of his grasp, and rolls down the remaining half of the stairs below. Already knowing the fate of the blind American, Ardeth rushes to Bahira, disregarding the Hungarian as he runs past him and the rest of the treasure hunters as they make their way to the apartment up the stairs.

"Bahira!" he whispers, holding her close as she shakes in his arms, crying as she locks her small arms around his neck. He hears the sound of rapid gunfire as he rubs her back gently, shifting so that he kneels rather than crouches, allowing himself a small relief. _"It's alright, Bahira. I'm right here,"_ he whispers to her in his native Arabic.

It soothes the terrified child in his arms, and she begins to calm down, only whimpering in pain from her fall down the stairs rather than from fear. _"My ankle hurts, Ardeth,"_ she whimpers into his shoulder.

He removes her arms from his neck and sets her gently on the second step, before reaching down to her ankles, feeling the left ankle already swelling. _"Your ankle is very hurt,"_ he agrees, before meeting her eyes again. _"Does anything else hurt?"_

" _My head, a little,"_ she mutters.

He quickly runs his fingers over her head, running gentle fingers over her scalp until she winces when he touches the back of her head. _"A small bump. Are you dizzy at all?"_ he asks, worry for her having a concussion growing at an alarming rate.

She shrugs. _"Only a little,"_ she informs him, before they hear gasps from the top of the stairs.

"You?!" Evy shouts, as the Americans and her brother pull their guns on him. Then, seeing the girl he kneels before, lower the weapons. "What are you doing here?" she nearly snarls, but fakes calmness for the sake of her employer's daughter.

"Saving Bahira from the servant of the Creature, it seems," he informs her coldly, before said child wraps her arms around his neck, more gently this time. He rises to stand before them once more, wrapping his arms securely around his precious cargo. "You will have more answers if we go to the museum, I promise you." He then looks at the lowered guns. "Unless you would rather shoot me now," he mutters.

Rick is the first one to holster his weapons. "I think I'm willing to go on a little faith, after what we just saw," he answers, meeting the gazes of his fellow Americans as they nod and follow his example. "Jonathan, where'd you park?"

"Uh, just around the corner, O'Connell," Jonathan pronounces carefully, indicating his having drunk more than a couple of shots before the alcohol turned to blood. He pulls out his keys rather quickly, only to have them snatched by his sister before he can take a step downward.

She glides down the stairs and goes straight to Ardeth, and thus Bahira. "Are you alright?" she asks the child.

The little girl in the man's arms nods slightly. "I'm okay, Miss Evy," she mutters, before burying her face in his shoulder. "I want Papa," she whispers to him.

The Medjai nods. "We are going there now, Bahira," he tells her, before turning his attention to the British woman. "Lead the way, Miss Carnahan."

Rick lifts the sleeping child from Ardeth's arms, allowing the desert man to get out of the car easily. The other two Americans, rather pale, follow their lead and hop out of the car, followed by the British siblings. The Medjai allows the American to carry the girl, and leads them into the museum, straight to the exhibit of Seti the First, where Dr. Bey awaits them, seated in a golden throne next to the horses pulling the chariot.

He rises and steps closer to the American holding his daughter. "What has happened?" he asks, noticing the protective hold the man has on Bahira.

"Our buddy Beni tried to get away with her, and dropped her down some stairs," he informs the curator, moving past the older man to lay his cargo down in a vacant throne to the left of where Dr. Bey had previously been sitting. "Your friend here said her ankle is at least sprained, and she's got a concussion."

 _Bes watches the much younger girl as she smiles up at the Pharaoh, who smiles warmly in return, unable to help but do so with the innocent charm of the seven-year-old child of his most trusted advisor. He knows better than to be focused on the child, but she is always the exception that the elders and even the Pharaoh allow, knowing she must be favored by one of the gods, yet unable to determine which one as of yet._

 _She shyly offers Seti a small papyrus journal, giving a small curtsy as she does._ _ **"My Pharaoh, I would like your approval for this gift for your daughter, Princess Nefertiti, for her birthday gift, if it is of no trouble to you,"**_ _she asks, humble in her request, though shaking slightly with nerves._

 _He takes the journal with a greater amount of curiosity than he lets on, and opens it to reveal a small masterpiece of a portrait of his daughter smiling, turning the page to find another of the familiar landscape of Karnak, and another of Philae, before a breathtaking drawing of the Nile from what could only be Nefertiti's balcony._

" _ **Child, these earn my approval and highest respect,"**_ _he informs her, closing the journal gently._ _ **"Where did you learn to draw so well, Rania? I simply must know."**_

 _Even with her best efforts, a small blush forms on her slightly chubby cheeks._ _ **"I learned from Nefertiti and Father, my Pharaoh."**_

 _The sky suddenly darkens, and thunder roars just over the palace-_

" _ **WHERE IS SHE?!"**_ _an inhuman voice cries with the thunder, a voice that strikes fear into her heart. She turns to find her father, half decayed from what she knows could only be a curse._

 _She screams as she falls back._

"PAPA!" she shrieks as her eyes shoot open.

It shocks them all, and only Dr. Bey is able to move. She latches onto him, crying, and he can only try to soothe her. "It's alright Bahira, you are safe," he whispers to her.

She shakes her head. "He's coming, Papa!" she wails. "He wants that girl! The one I was dreaming about!"

He stiffens as the mention of her dreams. "What girl is she dreaming of, Dr. Bey?" Evy asks, voice shaking slightly.

He tightens his grasp on his hysterical child. "It is his daughter, who was forced to watch as he was cursed three thousand years ago." He trades a worried glance with Ardeth. "He must have found out Bahira knows something about her."

Evy frowns in thought. "He was saying something about a Rania in Mr. Burns room, and holding the drawing Bahira gave us before we went to Hamunaptra," she mutters, catching Ardeth's attention.

"Were you able to understand what he said?" he demands, standing protectively behind the girl and his uncle.

"Most of it. He was demanding to know where we got the drawings, and something about why Rania would want me safe…" she frowns at that. "Bahira mentioned that her drawings would keep us safe if something bad happened. How would she know about a code from over three thousand years ago that Imhotep would acknowledge?"

Ardeth glances at the child sobbing in his uncle's arms. "I myself am not entirely sure, but she might have read a Medjai legend about Rania's short life where it could have been mentioned," he answers slowly. He simply can't bring himself to say that he knows it must have been Rania taking control of Bahira.

"But why is he tryin' to find his daughter? He knows she's dead doesn't he?" Henderson asks quietly, examining his shining revolver.

Rick glares back at his fellow Americans. "What if he wants to bring her back to life like he tried with that Anck-su-namun?" he suggests to Evy.

She shivers at the thought. "I don't think we want to let that happen."

"It would be impossible for him to bring her back," Ardeth informs them.

She turns her glare back onto the Medjai. "And why is that?"

He glares right back. "Only the Medjai know where her final resting place is, and they don't even know where the entrance is anymore. Not to mention her body was not complete when she was laid to rest," he growls, before realizing what he's said.

"Ardeth?" Terrence asks, holding his whimpering little girl, frowning in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"How would you know something you say your people don't?" Rick asks, frowning as he levels his own glare on the Medjai.

He turns away from them, and stalks over to Bahira. "It is not for you to know."

"Ardeth," she whimpers, reaching her arms out to him.

He obliges almost without thought, holding her close and trying to release the tension in his body. "What is it, Bahira?"

" **Bes,"** she whispers.

His eyes widen at the name he hasn't been addressed as since his last incarnation. **"Rania, what is it?"** he asks just as quietly.

" **They have to know something. Tell them it was a family secret, it's not far from the truth,"** she whispers in a voice not her own, before she buries her face in his neck.

He closes his eyes for a moment, as Rick steps closer to him. "How do you know that information?" he asks more heatedly, a question he refuses to ask in his eyes.

"A family secret, passed down from the Chieftain's family since Ancient times," he mutters, eyes flashing as he sees something… familiar in Rick's eyes as he gazes at the child. Something from his Ancient self.

"Secret?" Rick whispers with narrowed eyes. " _Then why do I recognize you, Bes?"_ he hisses in Arabic, too fast for anyone else to catch.

Ardeth's breath catches in his throat. _"We must discuss this later, my friend,"_ he whispers just as quietly as Bahira's breathing returns to normal, her shaking subsiding.


	9. Chapter 9

Bahira remains in Ardeth's arms as the Americans and British family leave, going back to the fort to come up with a plan to try and keep the remaining sacrifice's alive to keep Imhotep away from the little girl.

He glances at his uncle, exasperated. "Do you really think they could repair the damage they've wrought?" he asks.

"Most of them, no. But Miss Carnahan might be able to come up with something," he muses, before noticing his silent daughter is staring up at the ceiling. "What is it, Bahira?" he asks as he lifts his gaze to the skylight over the exhibit.

"By Allah," Ardeth murmurs, unconsciously tightening his grasp on Bahira.

" _He raised his hand to the heavens, and brought darkness to the land of Egypt,"_ Bahira recites slowly, before Terrence lowers his gaze to meet her own. "Papa, isn't that one of the plagues the Creature can bring?"

He nods rather hesitantly. "Yes… that is true."

She blinks slowly, and wriggles out of Ardeth's arms. "I wanna look at the books Papa," she informs him, leaving before either man registers what she's said.

Ardeth can only shake his head fondly. "If we didn't have those charms, I don't know how I would be able to handle her running around alone all the time," he comments with a chuckle.

"Hello?!" a rather obnoxious voice calls through the museum. "Is this bloody place open?!" They identify it as a British man, obviously one who has no manners whatsoever.

Both men hurry out of the office, making it in record time to the entrance hall, where they find a rather… large blonde man with what could almost be called his six-year-old clone, and a fairly bony brunette woman looking scornfully at the small, black-haired boy at her side, with looks so similar to Bahira's that they can't help but wonder at the resemblance.

They take in the family in less than a second before Terrence goes to introduce himself. "Welcome to the Cairo Museum of Egyptian History. To answer your question, the museum is open to the public, and will be for another two hours. Unfortunately, I cannot provide you a tour, as I have some business to take care of with my nephew."

"That is no problem, my good man!" the large male bellows unnecessarily, before glaring at the smaller of the two boys, who looks to be about four.

"Papa?" a small voice asks from the balcony, a rather worn text in her arms. "May I give them a tour?"

He smiles tightly, and nods. "Of course," he answers, waving for her to come down to join them. "Guests, this is my daughter, Bahira. She knows this museum almost as well as I do, if not better, and can answer any questions you may have about every exhibit."

Petunia smiles down at the little girl, but it becomes rather strained when she notices the innocent, piercing emerald eyes she's been avoiding looking into for five years on the girl's face. The same eyes as her sister and nephew that she hates to look into.

"Thank you, Bahira," she mutters, before bending slightly to rest her hand on her son's shoulder. "I am Petunia, this is my husband Vernon, and my son Dudley. The other boy is my… nephew, Harry."

The girl nods with a smile to each of them, and hides her shock at the smaller boy's appearance as Ardeth has taught her to hide emotions from opponents, whereas he has shock plain in his expression. "Well, where do you want to start, Miss Petunia?" she asks politely.

Before she can answer, the blonde boy pipes up in a whiney voice, "I wanna see the mummies, mum!"

She coos to him, "Of course, Duddy, we can go look at the mummies first."

Bahira's smile becomes very forced as she turns to the left. "We have only a couple mummies all the way from six thousand years ago, but a lot more from three thousand years ago, around the reign of Pharaoh Seti the First. His tomb and Princess Nefertiti's haven't been found yet, but Papa says he's researching them to try and find them." She pushes open a set of double doors, Harry stepping up to push one of them before she can get to it herself. "Thanks," she whispers, before continuing. "A lot of them are who we think are priests, and rich merchants, or even friends of the royal family." She picks up four of the mummification pamphlets from the basket by the first glass-enclosed display. "These have the process on how to make a mummy, and all the blessings to make sure they make it safely to the Underworld, and can be welcomed by Osiris."

Harry accepts his with wide eyes, holding the paper reverently. "Thank you," he whispers, before staring into Bahira's warm eyes with his own surprisingly happy ones.

"You're welcome, Harry," she answers, nearly calling him by another name on the tip of her tongue.

Petunia and Vernon look rather disgusted at the rotten mummy before them, while Dudley stares at it in awe. "Mummies are so cool," he breathes, before waddling over to the next display, which contains a rather deformed mummy. "Look at this one mum! He's all messed up!"

Bahira glances over at the display the boy stands before. "This mummy is a tragedy, since his tomb had been robbed, and the artifacts he would have had with him were stolen or destroyed, along with the amulets that were supposed to protect his body as he lived on in the Underworld," she informs them, almost coldly. "Grave robbers destroyed his wrappings to get the amulets."

The Dursley family ignores what she says, and the implications of what she hasn't said. However, Harry is visibly intrigued. "Why did the robbers want the amulets?" he asks quietly, staring at the mummy with pity after his relatives move on to the next one.

She looks up sadly to the ruined mummy. "He was one of the favorite priests of Pharaoh Seti, Princess Nefertiti, and her best friend. He was given control of Egypt until Prince Ramses was old enough to take the throne. He was honored and buried in the tomb on Philae."

"Which god did he serve?" Harry asks again, curious as to why this all seems familiar to him, yet completely foreign.

"Anubis. He and a Lady Rania, Princess Nefertiti's best friend, were said to be his favored. We have legends that only they knew how to get to the Oasis of Anubis of legends, called Ahm Shere," she informs him, careful to not divulge too much of her Medjai knowledge. "His name was almost lost in history, but Miss Evy thinks for sure this is Priest Ammon."

He frowns. "Who was Lady Rania?" he asks, recognition in his eyes that Bahira knows all too well.

"Someone Pharaoh Seti and his whole court favored. She was left on the doorstep of the Temple of Osiris, and one of the priests raised her in the court. Ammon was left at a shrine of Anubis, and when they got older, there were rumors they were long lost siblings, since they were abandoned on the same night, looked just like each other, and were the same age," she rambles, scrunching her nose in concentration to remember from the diaries of the court scribes. "I know there was more, I just can't remember Harry."

He then realizes she is holding a worn-looking book. "What's that?" he asks, pointing at it.

She holds it up carefully. "It's a copy of Nefertiti's diary I'm practicing translating into Arabic and English," she murmurs with a blush. "I can read and speak a little Ancient Egyptian, but I have a hard time reading English unless I translate it from Arabic."

Before he can reply with more than an excited grin, Petunia leads her family back to them, nose in the air. "Bahira, would you show us to the relics?" she asks, almost harshly.

She nods quickly, and gestures for them to follow her. "The museum in London has more of the relics than we have here, but the things we have are from the reigning years of every pharaoh, and some of their journals." She leads them to the exhibit across the hall from the display of Seti in his chariot. "Most of the medallions, coins, and tools are from villages near the temples, or the secret Sah-Netjers of the priests of Anubis. The diaries were donated by the descendants of the people who wrote in them, and are still being translated."

Petunia goes to ask her about something, but screams at the sight of something behind Bahira and Harry. The two children whirl around as Vernon shouts for help, and find Imhotep standing behind them, his face only partially decomposed, eyes gleaming with victory and determination as his gaze rests on the little girl before him.

Her eyes widen as she backs away from him quickly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him with her as she stares unblinkingly at the Creature.

" **Bahira, you know where to find my daughter,"** he growls, following her slowly, gaze only flicking over Harry before returning to the girl. As the blood drains from her face, he commands her, **"Tell me where she is."**

"ARDETH!" she screams at the top of her lungs as he lunges forward.

He explodes into sand, sweeping her away from Harry and he reforms into a human form a moment later in the doorway, holding a struggling Bahira around her waist. "Let her go!" Harry shouts, a need to protect her taking hold. Wind whips around in the room, and nearly knocks the Creature off his feet.

It catches Imhotep's attention, and he stares at the little boy. **"Ammon?"** He finally takes a closer look at the struggling girl in his arms. **"Rania?!"** he gasps, and he tries to readjust his grasp of the child in his arms to hug her more than restrain her.

She keeps squirming, and neither of the children notice the dried husks of Petunia and Vernon deeper in the room, or the unconscious Dudley behind the much thinner husk of his father. "Bahira!" comes the cry of a woman.

"Get your hands off'a her!" Rick shouts, drawing his guns but unwilling to shoot for fear of accidentally hurting Bahira and knowing it's useless against the mummy already.

The ringing of metal fills the air as Ardeth and Terrence draw their swords, before the tension is cut by Daniels running up, holding Evy's white cat, which hisses angrily at the rough treatment.

Imhotep's stolen eyes widen, and his jaw drops, letting loose a terrified screech. As he backs away, cringing, his grip on his captive loosening enough for her to break his hold and run to Harry in the room, regretfully behind the mummy.

"Harry, this way!" she whispers, dragging him deeper into the dimly lit room and past glass cases filled with sarcophagi missing their mummy occupants. As they draw to a stop, Harry pulls her into a small space between a case and the wall.

As she tries to protest, he covers her mouth, and shakes his head. He keeps a tight grasp of her hand as another screech fills the room, before sand washes over them, almost embracing them before vanishing, leaving the two shivering in fear in the small space.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bahira?!" Ardeth calls out, voice almost breaking at the thought that she might not have made it away. He turns to his companions, the nearly blind panic in his eyes shocking all of them in how similar it is to Dr. Bey's. "Spread out, search the room. They will probably be hiding behind or under one of the displays."

Before any of them can say anything against it, he runs in the same direction the two children had gone, barely noticing the two corpses and unconscious child as he passes them, entering the dimly lit area of the chamber. He slows down as he approaches the wall where he suspects the children, being as small as they are, could have hidden behind a display. He controls his breathing, calming his hammering heart, and listens for any movement, any sounds that could indicate their location, but hears nothing but an empty silence. He checks behind the large case just in front of him, finding nothing behind the case holding the ancient armor of the pharaohs, or a rack of ancient Medjai scimitars.

A slight shifting, and a whimper finally echo from nearby. "Bahira?" he calls softly. More shifting, and another whimper as what sounds like an elbow hits the wall. "Bahira, it's safe. He's gone," he calls softly.

"Ardeth?" comes a shaky whimper, and he moves to the display to the right of the scimitars, finding the two nearly identical children, fear shining in their eyes.

He kneels before the terrified boy, who holds Bahira's hand tightly as she crouches on the ground behind him. "Are you both alright?" he asks softly, offering his hand slowly to the boy.

The boy reaches out slowly after a moment, his trembling hand grasping onto the stranger's larger, warmer hand. He pulls the boy, and Bahira, slowly into the open, holding both close in his arms, taking comfort in their safety as they both cling to him, Bahira crying silently into his shoulder once more. "Wh-what was th-that?" the little boy asks shakily, clinging tightly to the man his new friend trusts so easily.

"Something we all have every right to fear, child," he whispers, before turning around at the sound of light footsteps, finding Evy coming up behind him, a relieved sigh at seeing the children safe in his arms. "Miss Carnahan, if you would take one of them for me please…" he trails off, keeping the arm around Bahira firmly in place.

She nods in understanding, and crouches beside him, addressing the little boy. "Hello, I'm Evy. What's your name?" she asks gently, offering a hand to him.

He takes it shyly and follows as she pulls him closer. "I'm Harry," he introduces himself, almost as if he's unsure of his own name.

She smiles at the shy boy. "Come on then, Harry, we should tell the others you're both alright." With that, she rises, lifting the boy gently to her hip as Ardeth does the same with Bahira, both headed towards the area of the room with significantly more light, finding Rick and Jonathan coming back into the room, expressions of sadness and a small measure of disgust on each of their faces. "We've got them, Rick, Jonathan," she calls to them.

Terrence, whom they hadn't noticed, rises from where he was trying to rouse the rather large child, going straight to Ardeth and Bahira. "Are they alright?" he asks, no longer the director of the museum, but a parent scared for the welfare of his child.

"Just shaken, by the looks of things," Evy answers, holding Harry tightly to herself and rubbing his back soothingly as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Who's…?" Rick asks, gesturing to Harry as he steps closer to Evy, raising a hand to rest gently on the new child's back.

She smiles softly at the little boy, who frowns in confusion. "This is Harry. Harry, this is my friend, Rick," she introduces them, getting a small smile from the child.

"That bad guy… he called me Ammon, and he called her Rania," he informs them slowly. "Why?"

At that, they turn to Terrence, who stiffens at the question before returning to the large boy starting to wake up on the floor. "Has he called anyone else by any other names?" he asks quietly.

Evy nods slowly. "He… called me Anck-su-namun before we came back here, after he kissed me," she whispers, blushing in embarrassment with a shiver of disgust at the memory.

Everybody else shakes their heads in the negative as he and Ardeth trade looks of concern. _"He's chosen a sacrifice to raise her, even with Rania's plea for her safety,"_ he whispers in horror.

"And what do the kids have to do with any of this?" Daniels asks in annoyance, still clutching the poor cat in a rather tight hold.

"He must recognize them as the reincarnations of his daughter and her best friend, who were almost identical in his era," Terrence informs the Americans and British siblings as he tries to help the obese child to sit up. "Although I am rather shocked he hasn't recognized all those that Rania has."

Rick's head whips to level his gaze on Ardeth, who nods slightly. "Who has she recognized so far?" he asks carefully.

"Nefertiti, Kafele, Khalid, Latif, Pili, and Bes so far, although I have a feeling she might already recognize Ammon," Ardeth replies carefully.

Jonathan scoffs. "And just who could possibly be the 'reincarnations' of these people?" he asks, disbelieving of the entire theory.

"Miss Evy was Nefertiti, Mr. Rick was Kafele, Mr. Fadil was Pili, Mr. Hasani was Latif, Mr. Jabari was Khalid, Ardeth was Bes, and Harry was Ammon," Bahira whispers in answer to his question before her adoptive father or her protector can answer. "I was Rania."

"Oh my God…" Evy breathes into the silence. "That's why you knew about the symbols, why you gave them to us when you knew we were going to Hamunaptra," she thinks aloud.

"We don't have time for this, we need to figure out a way to stop this guy!" Daniels growls, panicking. "You said you had a way to stop him, right?"

Evy shakes her head. "If we can figure out where Bembridge Scholars mixed up the locations of the books." She turns to her boss, who is fighting to control a suddenly wailing child. "Dr. Bey, where's that tablet we had on display last month?!" she shouts to be heard.

"Upstairs, overlooking the main entrance!" he calls to her, before turning to the large blonde boy before him. "That's enough of this! I understand you're upset, but throwing a tantrum will not bring back your parents, Dudley!" he scolds the child.

It miraculously makes Dudley quiet down. "B-but the-they wo-won't leave m-me here! I-I'm not a fr-freak like him!" he cries, pointing at Harry. "I want to go home!"

"And you will go home if you calm down and stop being a spoiled brat," Ardeth scolds the boy, before leading Evy as they carry the children from the exhibit to find the tablet. "Miss Carnahan-" he begins.

She cuts him off. "Please, you can call me Evelyn or Evy."

"Evelyn," he starts again with a small smile. "Are you alright?"

She lets out a huff of air as they ascend the stairs, shifting Harry's weight in her arms halfway up. "I'm not sure how I should take all of this. I never meant to bring Imhotep back from the dead, and I didn't believe that any of this was possible until it happened. I just hope that I'm able to help stop him before he can do anything else."

He nods slowly, before seeing that Harry's gaze is locked on him. "What is it, Harry?" he asks kindly.

"Do you think I'm a freak too?" he asks quietly.

He stiffens at the conviction in the little boy's eyes, and the fear of rejection. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I can do things… I did it again earlier with the wind…" he stares at Ardeth. "I can make things come to me if I really want them to. I made my hair grow back. Doesn't that mean I'm a freak?"

Before he can answer, Bahira lifts her head from his shoulder, eyes suddenly bright with curiosity. "I can do that! But I like playing with the lights and fire more," she informs him with a smile. "You're not a freak! You're really cool!"

"Really?" he asks quietly.

She smiles and squirms until Ardeth sets her down at the top of the stairs as Evy does the same with Harry. "Really," she reassures him with a smile. "You wanna see?" she asks with a smile.

He nods shyly. "Can you show me the lights?"

She grins, and holds up her hand, staring at her palm before a small ball of light begins to form above her hand, glowing a soft gold, before turning into an emerald to match their eyes, then bluer than the sea, before settling on an obnoxious red. She giggles as Harry's eyes widen in delight. "See? It isn't weird, Harry!"

He laughs as Evy begins to read the tablet frantically. "Bahira, sweetie, can you help me read this?" she calls in frustration as she scans the upper section of the large, black stone tablet.

Bahira offers a smile to Harry before joining Evy. "What do you want me to look for?" she asks even as she starts reading the Ancient Egyptian.

"The location of either the Book of the Dead or Amun Ra," she answers absently, focused on translating the symbols inches from her nose.

The rest of their group arrives upstairs with a significantly calmer child in tow, Terrence moving to crouch beside his daughter to assist in the task at hand. "You can read that?" Harry asks in amazement, a longing to learn barely detectable in his eyes.

Rick kneels beside the undersized little boy. "Yeah, those three can, and so can Jonathan here, supposedly," he informs the quiet boy he likes much more than the clearly spoiled boy.

"Can I… can I learn it too?" he asks, before his eyes widen slightly in fear.

Rick chuckles lightly, trying to play off the clear signs of abuse, but filing away the reaction for later reference. "I'm sure you would be able to learn it, Harry," he says, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"The Book of the Dead!" Bahira shouts, catching their attention. "It says that it's in the statue of Anubis here, Papa."

"I've found a reference to the Book of Amun Ra up here," Evy informs them, as they hear a chanting from the street outside. "Jonathan, what is that?" Evy asks as she keeps reading her current section of the tablet.

Ardeth, Rick, Harry, Jonathan, and Daniels go to the nearby window, and Jonathan sighs. "Last but not least, my favorite plague: boils and sores." Harry gives the man a strange look.

"They've become his slaves," Ardeth quietly informs them. "It has begun… the beginning of the end."

"Not just yet," Evy calls over to them, making them turn to see her grinning in victory. "The Book of Amun Ra is at Hamunaptra, inside the statue of Horus!"

"Well done, Evy!" Jonathan cries in relief. "Now can we please get out of here?" he asks the two Medjai.

Ardeth nods as Terrence scoops up Bahira, Ardeth doing the same with Harry. "We need to find a way to get there before the Creature does."

They all jump as the mob outside starts pounding on the door. "What's that?" Dudley asks, shaking in terror.

Rick grabs the obese child by the shoulder and pulls him along. "No time to explain, kid! We gotta run!" he growls, pulling the kid as he struggles to keep up, but unable to carry him due to his extreme weight.

"Jonathan, you better have that car started as soon as you get in," Evy pants as they run through the back exit of the museum.

Said man is sprinting slightly ahead of them, keys already in hand. "I'm on it, Evy!" he calls back, managing to vanish around the front corner of the building before them. As the rest of them make it to the front of the building, Jonathan has the car already in gear and turned to pick them up, driving up to them and meeting them a little past the main entrance of the museum.

As they drop the children in the back of the car, Beni comes out of the main entrance, and seeing them starts calling to his master. "Imhotep! IMHOTEP! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

The called upon mummy stands in front of the window where they had just looked out of moments ago, and screams in rage, face and chest still partially decomposed.

Rick stands from his spot in the front seat next to Jonathan. "You're gonna get yours Beni! You hear me?! You're gonna get yours!" he yells at the Hungarian as Jonathan speeds away from the pursuing mob armed with torches, knives, and scimitars.

"Like I've never heard that before!" the whiney voice calls back, though slightly shaky as the car vanishes from his sight.


	11. Chapter 11

In Hogwarts, Dumbledore is beginning to panic. The monitoring devices for anything regarding Harry are going wild. The golden device that's usually puffing smoke collapses into a pile of blackened gold dust, indicating the blood wards have fallen. The snow globe indicating his safety has the fake snow inside whirling as if in the middle of a blizzard, yet his health monitors show he is in perfect health.

He picks up his wand from its spot on his desk and rushes to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder and tossing it into the fire. "Number Eight, Privet Drive!" he shouts, and emerald flames spring up from the unlit logs within. "Arabella!" he calls frantically.

The called upon squib rushes to her living room. "Albus? What is it?"

"What is going on at Number Four?!" he demands.

The woman frowns. "Nothing, Albus. The Dursleys made a big deal about Vernon going to some conference in Cairo all last week, and they've been gone since Monday."

"Egypt?" he asks in shock. "Harry's monitors are going wild, and the blood wards have fallen! I'm calling the Order in for an emergency meeting, I'll let you know what's happening," he mutters, before the flames vanish on both ends.

He waves his wand, and a pure white phoenix bursts from the tip of the Elder wand, flying through the walls of his office and the castle to find the members of the Order of the Phoenix.

The smaller two children huddle together at Dr. Bey's feet in the back seat of the car as Jonathan speeds through the cramped streets of downtown Cairo, before coming to a screeching halt. The eyes of the youngest two meet, and the surrounding world seems to vanish.

" _ **Imhotep,"**_ _Seti greets his most trusted advisor and Priest, before seeing the man's daughter at his side._ _ **"And greetings to you as well, young Rania."**_

 _The nine-year-old smiles and curtsies as her father bows and replies for both of them with,_ _ **"Greetings, my Pharaoh."**_

 _Seti nods and both rise as another nine-year-old, this one a boy, steps closer to the Pharaoh_ _ **. "Imhotep, Rania, this is the future High Priest of Anubis, Ammon,"**_ _he introduces the young new arrival._

 _Father and daughter hide their shock at the boy who has almost no difference in appearance to Rania._ _ **"It is a pleasure to meet you, High Priest, my fellow Favored,"**_ _the boy murmurs to Rania._

 _The two adults stiffen at the title the boy so easily bestows upon their favorite child. Rania, having known of the title from her dreams, smiles at the boy._ _ **"It is my pleasure to finally meet another of His Favored,"**_ _she replies without missing a beat._

 _The soft growl of a jackal fills the room as an impossibly large, thin jackal appears beside Ammon, sitting proudly beside the boy, and another sits elegantly beside Rania._

 _Imhotep and Seti trade a look, almost fearful of the presence of the jackal beside each child._

Both are pulled from their vision of Ancient Egypt by the hands of Terrence and Ardeth, tugged from the car in a hurry to try to run for safety from the mob.

The adults realize they've backed themselves into a corner with little chance of escape. The mob chants for their master, and part like the Red Sea for Moses as he arrives, lacking the decomposing patches of skin, walking proudly forward until he stands several paces before the group.

" **Come with me, my children, my princess,"** he demands.

"Come with me, my children and princess," Beni translates for his master.

" **It is time for you to take your places at my side, for all eternity."**

Beni picks up for his master again. "It is time for you to stand at my side, forever," he mistranslates.

"For all eternity, dummy," Bahira mutters, making Beni frown as he thinks over Imhotep's words once more.

" **If you come with me, I will spare your friends,"** he states carefully, offering his hand to Evy, but with his gaze staring into Bahira's eyes unblinkingly.

"If you come with me, I will spare your friends," Beni finally gets the translation perfect.

Evy pales as Bahira squeaks in fear, clutching Harry's hand tighter in one hand and clutches Ardeth's robes with the other. "Oh, my. Have you got any bright ideas?" she whispers to Rick.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," he mutters, readjusting his grip on the torch in his hands nervously into a better hold for use as a weapon.

She takes a deep breath. "Well, you had better think of something soon, because if we get turned into mummies, you're the first one I'm coming after," she breathes, much to his shock. None of them have the thought to react before she takes the hands of the smallest children and steps forward into Imhotep's waiting arms.

"No!" Rick and the two Medjai cry in shock. However, Rick is the only one to draw a weapon, aiming for the regenerated mummy.

"Don't!" Evy cries back as Imhotep takes a child into each of his arms with surprising care, holding both close in a possessive manner. "He needs to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual, and he can't hurt the children," she rushes out as Ardeth grabs Ricks arm, forcefully lowering his arm.

" _She is right, Kafele. We live today, and fight tomorrow. We need to survive this night to make it to Hamunaptra to find the Book and stop him,"_ he breathes to Rick, appealing to the side of him that might recognize the need to fight that he recalls from life as Bes.

Shaking with barely controlled rage, he reholsters his gun, glaring at the smirking Imhotep who subtly squeezes the pressure points on the children to knock them unconscious. "I'll be seeing you again," he growls threateningly.

Imhotep, not caring anymore for the expendable men and child left behind, turns and leads Evy away from them.

The snow globe in Dumbledore's office vibrates with the force of the snow within moving, the glass beginning to crack under the gaze of the entire Order, driving a spike of terror into the hearts of every member present for the meeting.

"Albus, can't we track down Harry with this?" Minerva cries at last, being the first to find the words to express herself.

He shakes his head sadly. "He is in mortal peril, and I never thought to put a tracking charm on him. All I know is that he is in Egypt, Cairo to be exact, and I have no contacts there. The Goblin Nation will not be of any assistance in finding little Harry either, I've already looked into it."

"So there is… nothing to be done?" Severus Snape murmurs slowly, despair washing over him.

The old Headmaster hangs his head, feeling every bit his age for the first time in a long time in his helplessness. "Nothing but wait, and hope for the best," he whispers to the silent room.

Imhotep reforms from his dust devil form, still holding both of the children in his arms as they slowly reawaken from their forced slumber.

"Oh my God," Evy mutters to herself, staring into the distance at Hamunaptra. "We're back," she whispers in horror, before they all hear the sound of a chopping and whirling engine cutting through the air. She sees two forms on the wings of the plane, one dark and another lighter in color, and a form in the back manning the gun. "Rick," she breathes with relief.

Fury burning within his eyes, Imhotep sets the children gently onto the sand before stepping away from them, and roars. The ground before him cracks, dust rising before the loose sand around them blows around to form a monstrous wall before them, churning in the howling wind used to keep it alive.

Bahira and Harry scream at the sight as Imhotep controls the wind and sand to chase the plane they know carries their friends. Beni stares at the children he knows have to be twins, just on their looks alone, seeing as he doesn't know anything else about them, with distaste, praying to every deity that he won't have to babysit them for his master.

As the plane is engulfed in the suffocating sand wall, Evy rushes to the mummy's side, gaze bouncing between the sand and the being controlling it, before closing her eyes and grabbing the man's head, pulling his face down to her own to force her lips onto his. His eyes widen in surprise, and he forgets to keep his control over the sand and kisses her back for the few seconds he can before she pulls away sighing in relief as she sees the plane is freed of the sand.

But the relief fades to horror as the plane's engine catches on fire, choking even more from the sand clogging up the gears and causing the plane to lose altitude fast, diving towards the ground and vanishing behind a sand dune in the distance. They hear the faint crunch of metal, the sand shifting, and see the beginning of the dark, oily smoke of a fire. Imhotep smirks to himself as he takes the hands of the children, pulling them to their feet and pulling them along towards Hamunaptra. But he can't help but allow the guilt to dissipate his amusement and victory at the sobbing of Rania as he forces her to walk in the hot desert as she grieves for her friends and family.


	12. Chapter 12

Ardeth, still a bit dizzy from the last moments of his first plane ride, follows Rick and Jonathan towards Hamunaptra through the hot, dry desert. He tolerates Jonathan's whining the entire time, mostly thinking on his uncle's final request.

" _Ardeth," he whispers as Evy and Rick talk. "He won't let us get away, he will order the slaves to kill us all. I want you to get out of here, and find the dagger and pendant you found with Bahira when she was an infant. Give her the journal I've kept in the top drawer of my desk, and the letter beneath it." As Ardeth stares at him in disbelief before Evy makes her move, Terrence nods slowly. "I will make sure you have a chance to get away to do this, Ardeth. And you have my blessings, Bes," he whispers, before they tune back into their surroundings, Evy reluctantly pulling the identical children with her to Imhotep._

He knows exactly what, and who those items belonged to. The dagger had been a recently made goblin weapon, purchased by his friend James Potter for his child. Just weeks after the birth of his twins Ivy and Harry, he reported his daughter as being abducted, but listed as alive on the family tapestry. The child would have been sent back home, but by that point they had already gone into hiding, and not even the Medjai were able to get ahold of the Potter Lord and Lady. When they next heard of the Potters, it was only to find that Harry was no longer in the British Wizarding World, and long after the funerals.

For her safety, they had dubbed little Ivy Potter as Bahira.

Now, Ardeth was left with the task of telling the little girl she was only raised in Egypt, and that he knew of her origins from the beginning. Of course, if he lived through the task of rescuing her from the Creature, that is.

Harry, not knowing of anything better to do in their current situation, simply pulls out of Imhotep's grasp and takes Bahira's hand as they are led into the ancient city he had no knowledge of. "Bahira?" he asks quietly, and she turns to stare at him with teary eyes. "Why is he calling us Ammon and Rania?"

She sniffs and pulls her hand from Imhotep, not seeing the flicker of disappointment cross the mummy's features. "It's reincarnation," she states simply, and Harry frowns. "We had lives in Ancient Egypt, and were reborn with new lives," she explains.

"Is that why he's after us?" the little boy asks her quietly, gaze flickering up to Imhotep fearfully.

"Yeah, cuz he thinks we're the same people still," she whispers, squeezing Harry's hand. "Do you have the weird dreams too?"

He nods. "Sometimes. My aunt and uncle said my parents died in a car crash, but I remember a green light showing up. Then, I'm walking in this huge palace in the desert wearing robes like his, and I'm talking to a girl who looks just like you, but older, and some even older people who look like soldiers."

"That's like my dreams. But I never saw you until that vision in the car." She sneaks a quick glance up at the tall mummy beside her. "He's in all my dreams, at some point. In my dreams, I called him Daddy. But I think I like Papa better after all of this."

Imhotep, not understanding the language they speak, hides his smile at their interactions. They've met at a younger age this time, and now there is no denying that they are twins. Was it merely a coincidence that they were both Favored of Anubis, with similar looks, or was there more to it than that even back in his own era?

After all, Rania had only been delivered to him by the Medjai who had a letter from her grandmother, who abandoned the child on the palace doorstep.

 _Bes stares at the small child, wrapped in a small blanket, tucked into a basket with a letter addressed to High Priest Imhotep over the sleeping child's heart._

" _ **What have you found, Bes?"**_ _his father asks from behind the teenage Medjai._

 _He turns to his father in confusion._ _ **"A child, with a letter to the High Priest,"**_ _he murmurs with a frown._ _ **"The child is so small, it can barely be even a month old!"**_

 _The Chieftain comes and kneels beside his son, inspecting the child._ _ **"It's a little girl, and you're right about her being so young. Who would've left her without saying something in person though?"**_ _the outraged Medjai growls._

 _The child's eyes flutter open, revealing the most stunning emerald eyes either could imagine. Even in the dark of the night, her eyes seem to glow with power and wisdom, before her face scrunches slightly and a whimper leaves her mouth._

" _ **Oh no…"**_ _the father groans, before reaching to lift the basket._ _ **"Please, don't cry little one, it's alright,"**_ _he whispers, trying to soothe the child before she erupts into a tantrum._

 _Hesitantly, Bes reaches into the basket and lifts her into his arms gently._ _ **"It's alright, child. You are safe,"**_ _he whispers to the infant, holding her close. Much to the relief of both males, the baby relaxes. Smiling at the little girl in his arms, Bes speaks once more._ _ **"Is that all you wanted? A little attention?"**_ _he asks, amusing his father and himself with the happy gurgle coming from the white-wrapped bundle._ _ **"Shall we take her to Imhotep, Father?"**_

" _ **We should,"**_ _he muses._ _ **"Since she seems to like you far more than I, you can carry her to his chambers,"**_ _he informs his heir, who barely seems to notice as the little girl stares up at him intently. Shaking his head, he leads his son through the palace, up several floors through the gold-encrusted marble hallways. They pass fellow Medjai patrolling the halls, who only blink at the sight of the child in their future leader's arms._

 _Finally reaching the chambers of the High Priest, one of the gold-painted priests steps forward from his place beside the door._ _ **"Why do you call upon the Priest so late this night, Medjai?"**_ _he asks formally._

 _The chieftain pulls the letter from the basket._ _ **"My son found this child abandoned on the palace steps, with a letter addressed to him,"**_ _he informs the lower priest, handing over the papyrus letter._ _ **"If he would rather us come back to discuss this in the morning, we will take our leave."**_

 _The golden man nods and bows slightly, taking the letter and vanishing into the dimly lit chamber of Imhotep. Minutes pass slowly as the Medjai wait in the dark corridor, Bes reduced to making funny faces at the child to keep her amused, as she refuses to go back to sleep anytime soon, her quiet giggles the only sound nearby._

 _Finally, the door opens silently to reveal an alert Imhotep, eyes wide with shock._ _ **"The child?"**_ _he asks hoarsely._

 _Bes steps forward, holding out the child._ _ **"She was alone when I discovered her, High Priest."**_

 _The man closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before looking into the curious emerald eyes staring into his own warm brown ones._ _ **"She has her mother's eyes,"**_ _he whispers softly, before lifting his gaze proudly to the Medjai._ _ **"Thank you for bringing her to me. She was left by her grandmother, who stated the mother died in childbirth. Her mother was the concubine that left to get away from the scandals surrounding her last year, and she claimed the child… that the child was mine."**_

" _ **We shall take our leave, High Priest. Goodnight,"**_ _the chieftain murmurs, bowing and backing away as the priests close the doors._

 _Imhotep turns away from the closed doors, eyes glued once more on the child he can't deny to be his. Her eyes may be the same color as her mother's, but they have his slightly more open shape. Her eyelashes and tiny tuft of hair indicate she has his hair color, or would if he didn't shave his head. But most of the rest is all her mother, especially her small nose and pouting, rosy lips._

 _He bows his head, and presses a kiss to her forehead._ _ **"I will care for you, my little child. My Rania,"**_ _he vows._

He pulls himself out of the memory of discovering his child as they enter the city, traveling deeper into the ruins than any of the explorers had discovered before his awakening, into the heart of the city. The dark, damp sacrificial chamber looks almost exactly as he remembers from that night thousands of years ago. Even Anck-su-namun's body is still there on the table, only lacking the golden dagger for the sacrifice, and the canopic jars he carries with the Book of the Dead. He hears the light steps of the children from just behind him, and the woman and his servant arguing further back, close to the top of the stairs.

He ignores the other adults, and approaches the table where his love rests, undisturbed for three thousand years. He pulls out the jars, arranging them how they need to be, and is about to pull out the large black book when a gunshot rings out, echoing from the direction of the treasure room.

"Rick," Evy breathes, a smile touching her lips as she stares in the direction of the sound.

Furious, Imhotep takes one of the jars and pours the dust into his hand, before turning to the nearby wall and blowing the dust over the inscriptions, and shapes of the priests in the wall. **"Rise and obey your master,"** he chants, eyes closed as he calls their souls back into the corpses hidden in the wall.

For a second nothing happens, until a groan echoes, almost like a cry of agony, before the human shapes break away from the wall, limping forward. The children back away with shouts of terror, as Evy and Beni step back. "Bembridge Scholars never wrote about this!" she gasps, before Beni grabs her upper arm, maneuvering her to stand between himself and the mummies. "Get off of me! Let go!" she yells at him, struggling in his grasp and swatting at his hand on her arm.

" **Find them and destroy them!"** Imhotep orders the mummified priests. **"And awaken the others!"** he calls after them, almost as an afterthought. He then turns to the woman and children with him. **"Now, to keep you from causing any more delays…"** he murmurs, before blowing the rest of the dust in his hands over the three of them.

Beni lowers Evy to the ground so his master's sacrifice isn't too badly damaged, while Imhotep lifts the children and carries them off to the side, where he finds the blankets and pillows he had taken from what had been left after the explorers had run from Hamunaptra. He arranges the children carefully in the makeshift bed, not noticing the image of Anubis he has placed them under as he covers the children with a warm blanket. He stays kneeling beside them for a moment, watching as the children unconsciously move closer to one another, Harry curling protectively around Bahira, her head resting against his shoulder.

He forces himself to rise and leave the children, motioning for his pathetic servant to bring one of the spare workbenches around the room up next to the sacrificial platform. He watches, amused, as the weasel of a man strains to pull one of the ancient, heavy tables to where he wants it, before turning to examine the woman once more. She looks rather familiar, not quite like Anck-su-namun, he now realizes, but like someone else he knows, fairly well. He just can't quite put his finger on who she looks so much like, before shrugging it off. She is still rather beautiful, and he almost wishes that he hadn't chosen her to be the sacrifice. Not that it matters anymore. He could satisfy himself with the fact that her beauty might only enhance his love's once she's taken what she needs from this woman.


	13. Chapter 13

Rick gives an image of a man with blue and gold gems embedded on the wall a wide berth. "Are those what I think they are?" he asks the Medjai, pulling one of the scarab skeletons he had taken from Evy only a few days ago from his pocket.

Ardeth grimaces. "Yes, scarabs still in their shells. Removing them would not be in our best interest," he informs the men, giving a more pointed look to Jonathan. "Do not event think to disturb them, unless you want to die a painful death."

The British man raises his hands defensively. "I've got it, I've got it!" he complains. "I won't touch them, I promise, chap!"

 _Her eyes are swimming in tears when he finally sees her sitting on the floor next to the low table in her sitting area. He's only just found out what happened the night of Seti's death, and the night last week when she went missing along with most of the Medjai in the city. She wears no makeup, and a simple outfit of white linens, lacking her usual golden adornments._

" _ **Rania?"**_ _he asks tentatively, standing in the doorway to her chambers._

 _Her teary gaze flickers to him for a moment, staring at him blankly._ _ **"I should have known, Ammon,"**_ _she whispers brokenly, the tears spilling down her cheeks._ _ **"He was my father, and I should have seen it. I could have stopped him."**_

 _Sighing, he enters the room and makes his way over to her, sitting next to her with his legs crossed._ _ **"None of us knew, or could have known, Rania. None of this was your fault."**_

" _ **Then why do the people demand my death as well?!"**_ _she sobs, drawing her knees up and burying her face in them._ _ **"Why do the Medjai hate me now?!"**_

 _His heart breaks for his best friend, someone he could easily pass off as being his sister on looks alone._ _ **"They don't hate you, Rania. Bes especially could never hate you."**_ _She shakes her head and dissolves into tears. He wraps his arm over her hunched back, pulling her close to attempt offering some form of comfort._ _ **"I could never hate you. Anubis would not blame you, I am sure of it. Your father's actions were his own, and I know that as much as his actions say otherwise for the most part, you were always on his mind."**_

" _ **If he- he felt that way, he wouldn't have continued being with… her!"**_ _she gasps in return, leaning into the Priest's hold._ _ **"The people won't let me live if I set foot out of here because of him!"**_

 _He frowns in thought. He had heard what the people were saying about Rania on his way to the palace from his temple, thankfully unrecognized and unacknowledged for his duties, and had to admit that she had a point. The palace was her only safe haven, and that's unless another assassin came after her soon, knowing she would be isolated in her rooms and barely protected. Unless…_

" _ **What if you were to go to Ahm Shere? Anubis could provide protection to you there, and Matthias would love for you to come back, I'm sure,"**_ _he offers softly, spying her sketch book open to the chasm of the hidden oasis._ _ **"I could escort you there, since Anubis would only allow his Favored to lead one another there. You could go under disguise and nobody would look twice at you."**_

 _She shakes her head._ _ **"It would never work, Ammon. They would follow us, and attack the second you look away from me. I wouldn't survive the journey and you know it,"**_ _she points out, calming slightly and wiping away her tears as best she can._

" _ **But you would last longer on your way there than you would here,"**_ _he whispers, and he feels the intense guilt stabbing his heart at the admission._ _ **"It's only a matter of time if you remain here, and I think you know that already."**_

 _They remain silent for a long time, him sitting next to her on the floor with her leaning on him for support and comfort as she thinks over what he has said. Neither noticed that Bes had been there all along, watching over her since before she had awoken that morning to protect her. His own heart breaking at the prospect of losing her to Ahm Shere, or to the bloodthirsty masses. He knows, deep down, that he would rather her to try getting to the oasis than to suffer what he can only imagine to be a slow, painful death. He knows she's already chosen her path as well, she just hasn't found the will to say it aloud._

Ardeth shakes off the memory of the last time Bes saw Rania alive, following Rick through the chasm in the wall to a room with a single ray of light shining down on a mirror incorrectly angled, unable to light the room as it should. Before he can stop Rick, the other man raises his gun and shoots the upper edge of the mirror, causing it to tilt backwards just enough to catch the light, but also reveal their presence to the Creature and his companions. He glares at the back of the other man's head, until they realize the brightness of the room is no longer due to just the sunlight, but due to the light reflecting off of the golden riches thought to only be a myth to go along with Hamunaptra.

"C-can you see…?" Jonathan asks, stuttering in his excitement.

"Yeah," Rick breathes, staring wide-eyed around the room as they descend the stairs.

"Can you believe…?" he asks again, before rambling again, "Can we just…?" he starts to ask.

"No," Ardeth informs the other man sternly, pulling the British man along through the treasure room, finding a dark tunnel he knows to lead to the statue of Horus. "We must hurry. The Creature would have heard that gunshot and awakened his priests to find us."

A shrieking laugh echoes through the chamber they just left, groans and the crumbing of the stone floor following. "I think he's already sent them," Rick mutters quietly, berating himself for shooting at that mirror.

 _The children cling to one another, surrounded by a penetrating, oppressive darkness. They can only see one another, and nothing else, not even a flicker of light they desperately search for._

" _ **My Favored Twins,"**_ _a voice, filled with power and affection, fills the air around them, sending both to their knees on instinct alone. Between one breath and the next, their black surroundings lighten to a golden palace, one they know so well from another life. Standing before them is their patron, a jackal-headed being adorned with golden cuffs and collar to match his gold and white traditional garb._ _ **"Rise, and look at me, children,"**_ _he orders gently._

 _They obey, strangely graceful for the six-year-olds they are. Identical pairs of glowing emerald eyes meet his slowly, but only Bahira is able to smile._ _ **"Lord Anubis,"**_ _she greets him quietly, tightly holding the boy's hand._ _ **"Why do you want to talk to us?"**_

" _ **I have watched over you since the night of your rebirth, Rania, Ammon, and it is time I tell you the truth of your origins, and what you will find in your futures."**_ _Soft cushions appear on the floor for each of the three beings present, which they sink onto quickly._ _ **"In your previous lives, many speculated that Rania and Ammon were long lost twins, separated at birth for unknown reasons. Few could deny this due to the stunning similarity of the two, even the fact that they shared a birthday couldn't be ignored as proof. Those rumors were true, but were unable to be proven, as Imhotep was unaware of your existence until only Rania was delivered to him, given only the information that Rania was his child. There was no mention of a twin, who was delivered to the priests of Anubis, who raised Ammon to be the next High Priest."**_

 _Harry blinks slowly, staring at his hand in Bahira's._ _ **"So we used to be siblings?"**_ _he asks for clarification, receiving a nod from his patron._ _ **"Then… are we still siblings?"**_

" _ **Yes, you are."**_ _Anubis focuses his attention on the little girl._ _ **"Bahira, your true name is Ivy Potter, the younger twin born to Lily and James Potter, both powerful in their preferred fields of magic. You were abducted at barely two weeks old, and found a month later in the desert by the one you know as Ardeth Bey, reincarnation of Bes, at the age of thirteen. He was familiar with your parents, and wanted to return you to the friends he had met in his first year at school, but was unable to contact them."**_ _He pauses at the sight of tears swimming in her eyes._ _ **"The Medjai knew of the danger you would be in should the 'Dark Forces' learn of your location, so they named you Bahira to protect you, and brought you into life as a Medjai the best they could. Do not blame them for lying to you all your life, for it was to keep you safe. Your adoptive father left you the few items Ardeth found with you, as well as a letter to explain everything to you."**_

 _The twins share a glance, before Harry grins at her._ _ **"I'm the older one,"**_ _he murmurs._ _ **"I get to protect you now! It's my job!"**_

 _The little girl simply rests her head on his shoulder and focuses on their patron._ _ **"What's going to happen to us now? Harry's a British citizen, but I'm Egyptian."**_

 _Anubis chuckles at the worry in her eyes, waving it off._ _ **"The Medjai already ensured you were still a British citizen, Bahira, so you have a home in both countries. Harry… he should become an Egyptian though, so he may keep part of his heritage."**_ _He then looks each of them carefully._ _ **"I have something I want the two of you to do for me when you awaken, children."**_

 _At the serious tone, both of them straighten._ _ **"What is it, Lord Anubis?"**_ _Harry asks without hesitation._

" _ **I want you to guard the Twin Books. Harry, you will take charge of the Book of the Dead. Bahira, you will carry the Book of Amun Ra."**_ _While Harry tilts his head in confusion, Bahira's eyes widen in amazement, before she nods vigorously._ _ **"The Book of the dead may bestow life upon the dead, whereas it's twin may take life, and immortality, from the living or undead. They will be of use to you in the future, and they are my gifts, and duties, to you as my Favored Twins."**_

" _ **What if the others lose them before we get them?"**_ _Bahira asks, nibbling her lip in nervousness._

 _If he could, Anubis would smile at her._ _ **"The Books are never lost to the two of you. They are bound to you, and will appear to you should you wish to summon them. You shall also receive a key each when you are safe with the Books, so you may each open them should the need ever arise."**_ _He suddenly gazes skyward, before sighing._ _ **"For now, I must allow you to awaken. I will come to you again in time, my Favored,"**_ _he whispers as the world fades around them._

Harry opens his eyes to find the man he knows to be Ardeth kneeling next to him, a line of blood coming from an injury on his scalp trickling down his cheek. He then realizes the man had shaken him, and was in the process of shaking his younger sister to bring her back to the conscious world.

"Bahira, come on, you need to wake up," he whispers as the little boy moves to stare at his sister, who seems unable to wake up.

"Why won't she wake up?" he asks, voice shaking slightly.

Ardeth growls lowly before giving up on the task, and lifts the child in his arms. "Harry, come on! We have to go!" he orders, holding out a hand to the little boy as he turns his gaze behind him, where he finds Jonathan being strangled by the enraged Creature.

Harry, not seeing the trouble behind the Medjai, takes the offered hand and a sudden squeezing sensation takes his breath away, and he can hardly think beyond his sudden discomfort for all of a second, before he crumples to the hot sand of the outside world, just behind an ancient wall of the ruins of what he can only assume to be Hamunaptra. He gapes as he's pulled to his feet, unable to believe what had just happened. Almost like… magic.

 _Credit for the idea of the twins becoming owners of the Books of Amun Ra/Dead goes to SleepyMangaHead. Thanks a million!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Bahira?" Harry calls quietly, shaking his sister's shoulder as her eyes refuse to open. He refuses to watch the city collapse in on itself, unable to bring himself to look for the other people of their rescue party as Ardeth does.

"Harry?" she whispers as her eyes flutter open, exhausted and slightly hazy.

"Bahira!" Ardeth sighs in relief, finally looking away from the crumbling Hamunaptra. He kneels beside her and pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't awaken."

She blinks up at him as she pulls back. "I was calling the Twin Books," she explains lightly, before a glittering dome appears beside herself and Harry, one darkening and the other lightening.

Ardeth stares at the domes as they dim and vanish, leaving the books in their place, the Book of the Dead by Harry with a key on top, and The Book of Amun Ra beside Bahira with another key as well. He looks between the two of them before a final rumble from the city echoes across the desert where they rest. They look to find only a plume of dust beginning to settle where Hamunaptra had proudly hidden for the past three thousand years, now buried beneath the sands with the treasures still hidden deep within. And they see the group of three slowing down, watching the ancient site with relief in every line of their bodies.

Bahira releases herself from her protector's grasp and takes her key from the top of her book as Harry continues to inspect his own. "Are you okay?" she asks him, smiling gently at him with the eyes they share.

He nods slowly. "I'm okay." He then looks at Ardeth. "What's gonna happen to me now? And Dudley?"

Ardeth eyes the British siblings and the American soldier, and grimaces slightly. "I think I might have a solution," he begins slowly as they turn to him, each clutching their respective books. "But we need to get in touch with some people in England, they should be able to help."

The Order members gathered in Dumbledore's office breathe a sigh of relief as the delicate instruments monitoring the Boy-Who-Lived finally return to their normal, quiet states.

"Albus, how are we to find the boy now?" Severus asks slowly and quietly. "All we know is that he and his relatives are in Cairo, and we have no contacts there."

The called-upon Headmaster frowns, deep in thought. "We could send a letter to their Ministry and ask them if they could track down the family."

Minerva shakes her head. "You know they would demand to know why we do that and not go there ourselves. And they already have their hands full with the sudden curse over the entire city. Something the muggles would say are the ten plagues of Egypt." She sighs. "I just hope that Ardeth is alright, I've not heard from him since he left Hogwarts nearly three years ago."

"Ardeth!" Severus groans in annoyance. "I've been in touch with him since he left, Minerva. He talks a lot about a little girl his uncle adopted after finding the child before his fifth year here, roughly six years ago I do believe."

They all perk up at this mention of a desert contact. "Could you send him a letter and ask if he's seen Harry?" Molly asks, worry in her light brown eyes.

"I shall, though I have a feeling he will be getting in touch with us sooner than later," he drawls, before rising from his seat, robes billowing dramatically behind him as he makes a hasty exit. He can only hope, as he makes his way to his office, that the owl can make it through the desert and find the recipient of his letter before dying of the harsh heat.

Bahira literally drags the smaller boy behind her up to her room, leaving the adults to chuckle slightly at her excitement to show Harry her collection of books and marbles, both of them lugging the heavy books with them almost absentmindedly.

Ardeth turns to Evy and Rick, Jonathan having chosen to go to the closest bar to drink away the nightmare of the past several days. "There is something that I think you both ought to know about Bahira, and her birth family."

Evy starts, taken off-guard. "Her family? Did you know them?"

"Yes, I went to school for a few years with her parents, I believe it was in Scotland. They were in their sixth year, and just starting to date, but I heard all of the stories about Lily calling James an… 'arrogant toerag' since they had first met in their own first year. They were very kind people, and helped me to adjust to the new climate, and tutoring me with all of the courses." He almost smiles at this. "They married weeks after graduating, and somehow roped me into being one of their guests. I was at the hospital with James and Lily when she had twins, their names Harry and Ivy Potter, and was nearly named godfather of Ivy when she took to me so easily, but I convinced them to choose someone else to take on the role, as I would not be able to be around as much as I felt a godfather ought to."

"So what happened?" Rick asks, sitting down and leaning against the small table.

Ardeth sighs. "It gets… difficult to explain this without breaking a few laws, but as you are so involved with her, I will have to ask that nobody else learns of what I am about to tell you. Do you understand?"

Evy frowns in thought. "That sounds an awful lot like what my parents once told Jonathan and I, before we went to meet our neighbors, and old family allies… a Lord Malfoy I believe it was."

He nearly chokes at this. "You… you know Lucius?"

She wrinkles her nose a little. "A little too much like a peacock for my taste, but he was decent enough. The Carnahan family is a long line of pure-blood squibs, for future reference. I had a little talent, but not enough to go to school for it. Only enough to do the odd trick here and there."

Rick stares at her. "Are you talking about Wizards?"

"Yes…" she says slowly. "How do you know of them?"

"Met one, he tried to wipe my memory after I told him about what happened during my time in the French Foreign Legion," he growls, before smiling at the delighted cheering of the children upstairs.

Ardeth sighs in relief. "You just made explaining all of this so much easier. James and Lily were a wizard and witch, the school we went to was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were prefects when I met them, and Head Boy and Girl in their seventh year. Both were powerful in their own right, and sided with Dumbledore, the Headmaster, in the war with Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord at the time. They joined the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group that aided Aurors, the police, in responding to attacks. However, when the twins were a month from being born, there was a prophecy, stating that there would be a boy, born at the end of July, who would have a power that could vanquish the Dark Lord. After the births, Harry was the prime choice, second was a child named Neville, his parents were friends of ours." He rubs his eyes tiredly, dredging up memories of those last few months with his friends. "Both families went into hiding when they got word that the enemy had learned only part of the prophecy, under wards and spells so powerful that, were any who didn't know of their location, would look into their window and not see them standing right before them."

"Then where does Bahira come into all of this?" Evy asks when Ardeth falls silent.

"Ivy was unexpected by Lily and James, but they were thrilled to have a set of twins. The twins were spoiled by their parents and their friends, but on a visit to St. Mungo's, the wizarding hospital, a few weeks after the birth, there was an attack on the mediwizard checking Ivy, and she was abducted, along with the stealing of a knife that was crafted by the Goblin Nation under contract with James. We were all devastated by the kidnapping, and the wizarding governments all around the world were asked to search for her. She was gone a week before I had to return to the desert, where I found the infant abandoned in the dunes with her knife tucked into her blanket. When I finally had the chance to get in touch with the Potters, they were already under the wards, and unable to be reached, but as we had planned for this, I brought her to Terrence. We renamed her Bahira, in order to protect her, should any of the Dark Lord's followers be trying to get their hands on her to have as a hostage." He bows his head slightly. "We only learned of the end of the war when it was too late for us to retrieve Harry to keep the twins together. He's been lost to the Wizarding world since Halloween night five years ago."

"Bahira is Ivy Potter?" Evy asks for clarification.

"She is," Ardeth confirms, before narrowing his eyes. "You said your neighbor in England was Lucius Malfoy?" he asks again.

She nods quickly. "No matter how intolerable he may be, I was still on good terms with him."

He looks up to the ceiling in thought. "I met him briefly in my first year at Hogwarts, he was kind enough to keep Slytherin house from picking fights with me in exchange for keeping an open mind to trade with his family. Perhaps I ought to go with you to England and see about contacting him and a few other people."

Rick shakes his head. "I don't mean to offend you, but England is one of the last places I could imagine you being."

Ardeth's eyes shine with amusement. "I was rather unhappy with the arrangement myself at the time, but I found it to be a refreshing change of scenery. Though the first time it snowed… the rest of Gryffindor house was laughing for days."


	15. Chapter 15

Ardeth raises a brow in surprise as the dark eagle owl swoops down on his position at the rail of the boat. "Hello there," he greets the owl, pulling out a piece of dried fruit for the bird as it perches before him. He recognizes the neat handwriting of the British Potions Master, one of the few he had made friends with in his time at Hogwarts. He accepts the letter carefully, trading it for the fruit, before opening the letter.

 _Ardeth,_

 _Something has come up regarding Harry Potter. The devices the Headmaster has on the boy were going wild in his office for a full night, and only stopped yesterday morning, if I am judging the time you will be receiving this letter accurately._

 _The headmaster had information that he was in Cairo with Petunia and Vernon Dursley, but as he had no contacts in the Egyptian Wizarding World, could not attempt to track him down. And before you even say anything about him trying the goblins, he received a… rather uncouth denial of assistance._

 _I am writing you to ask that you try to find the boy, and keep him and his family safe until I can come to retrieve them myself, if you wouldn't be so hard-pressed to do so._

 _We would also appreciate a clearer description of the events that the muggles are calling the 'Return of the Plagues' in Cairo all of the past few days. It is concerning, to say the least._

 _Now that the Headmaster's request is aside, how is Bahira doing? I was rather worried when you hinted at her strange dreams, and the appearance of an alternate personality. As you asked, I looked into the family history of both the Potter and Evans lines, and found that, as an infant, Lily was adopted from an Egyptian couple who were unable to care for their child. Do you suspect something magical in nature is what is causing this?_

 _I hope to hear back that all is well._

 _Severus Snape  
Potions Master  
Professor of Hogwarts_

He frowns thoughtfully at the letter, absentmindedly stroking the feathers between the owl's wings. He folds the letter carefully and replaces it into the envelope, before moving to sit at the small table further down the deck, making sure nobody is around as he pulls out ink, quill, and parchment to begin his own missive back to his friend.

 _Severus,_

 _As it happens, Petunia and Vernon are dead, killed in the events of the past couple of days. I am currently escorting their remains and a small group back to England. We are on a ship there now, and I have only just gotten your letter._

 _Harry is alright, but I fear he has faced neglect and abuse at their hands. I thought Lily made it clear neither of her children were to even meet the Dursley family?_

 _Their son, Dudley, survived the encounter as well. I must now try to find a woman he calls 'Aunt Marge' to take him in, but I've no clue of where to start, as she only ever visited his home, and he never went to hers before._

 _Bahira was also involved in the events surrounding the Plagues, as well as Harry, but I can say no more on the matter, at least not in a letter. As well as your concerns about her dreams and lineage, I will have to discuss with you in person._

 _Otherwise, she is doing alright, but we are both grieving the loss of Terrence. He was killed as well to ensure that a small number of us could survive to mount a rescue. I can tell you more when we meet, but only you and Minerva are to be present for the conversation… and regrettably enough, I have to insist on the Malfoys being present as well. They are allied to the family Harry and Bahira are going to be placed with._

 _Please do not question this. I cannot trust Dumbledore to keep these secrets quiet, not even if he is under an Oath to keep quiet, he would demand that the rest of the Order be informed, and I cannot allow this to happen. He is to be kept in the dark of the matters that I specify. Do not tell him of anything other than that Harry is safe._

 _I fear he made a grave error the night he left Harry to the Dursleys._

 _We will be arriving in the evening tomorrow, if all is well. I will contact you again through Lucius when and where to meet us._

 _Ardeth Bey_

Casting a quick drying charm on the parchment, he folds the letter carefully, before returning to the owl. "Take this to Severus when he is alone, and is unwatched please. The sooner the better." The large bird hoots softly before taking flight once more, returning to the Potions Master's personal home on Spinner's End. Shaking his head, he turns to go to the cabin he shares with Harry, as the boy had taken a liking to him almost immediately, when he spots a glowing coming from under the door. He slowly opens the door, finding said child sitting up in his bed, staring at the little ball of light he has conjured in his hands. "Couldn't sleep, Harry?" he asks gently.

The child still jumps slightly, and the light dims for a moment until he registers who has spoken, and it brightens once more. "Not really. But I wanted to try making a blue light, and I can't figure it out."

Ardeth can't help the chuckle that escapes him. "Bahira… Ivy complained about making the light turn yellow, of all colors. I asked her once how she could get the blue so easily, and she gave me a very simple answer." He moves slowly, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

"What was it?" he asks the adult eagerly, green eyes glowing with excitement only highlighted even more by the pure white light in his hands.

"She thought of the Nile, and the sky," he informs the boy with a soft smile, seeing that this twin is so like Lily, with most of James's features. Especially the untamable hair he had fought with on Bahira until it had grown out until she could properly brush her hair and braid it. "Your reaction when I came in, Harry… why did the light dim?"

He nibbles his lower lip shyly, looking down slightly before meeting his gaze once more. "Aunt Tuney didn't like me using… magic, and Uncle Vernon always hit me if Dudley said something weird happened," he answers quietly.

Ardeth sighs, gaining yet another confirmation for his theory, at least more clear now that Harry is still so young, rather than being much older, when it would have been more difficult to get him to admit to something going on at home. "Harry, magic is an incredible gift, and your parents would be so very proud of you for all you have stayed strong through. Both you and your little sister."

Harry smiles at the mention of his sister. "I don't know her much, but I love her so much. I have to protect my sister, right?"

He smiles at the brave claim the little boy has made. "Yes, but until you can do it alone, you will only have to send for me, and I will come as fast as I can." He gazes at the soft light in the boy's small hands. "Now, can you try to make the light turn blue?"

The emerald eyes flutter closed, and a look of peace takes place. The light flickers a little, before slowly darkening, a shade at a time until it is a soft, watery blue. The eyes open slowly, and he smiles at his accomplishment, before the light fades away with a giant yawn.

The adult nudges the child to lay back down, taking the circular glasses and setting them on the small table before pulling the blankets up to Harry's chin, making sure he is comfortable before moving back to his own bed. "Goodnight, Ardeth," the child murmurs, already fully unconscious.

"Goodnight, Harry," he whispers, laying back in his own bed and dropping off into his own, surprisingly peaceful, dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

Ardeth carries Ivy off the boat, even as she stares around at the cloudy evening sky. "Why is the sky so dark, Ardeth?" she asks quietly.

He smiles and squeezes his arms around her gently. "It's the weather here, Bahira. It will be raining soon, and often."

She scrunches up her nose. "Is it gonna be like when the Nile floods?"

"Something like that," he murmurs, looking for Severus. "Do any of you see a pale man dressed in mostly black anywhere?" he asks the other adults as workers unload the caskets as Dudley stares at them, a slightly lost look in his eyes as Rick keeps a hand on his shoulder.

Evy smiles at someone in the crowd. "I see Lucius, and he's accompanied by what looks to be his own family."

Jonathan looks up as Ardeth waves Lucius over. "Evy, why do you like that man so much?"

"He's always been respectful, Jonathan," she explains as she smiles at the family as they approach. "Hello, Lucius," she greets him.

"Hello, Evelyn, Jonathan, Ardeth," he greets them all a little stiffly. "Severus will be along momentarily, he had to retrieve professor McGonagall from Hogwarts. Might I introduce my wife Narcissa, and my son, Draco?"

Evy picks up on his silent request. "This is Rick O'Connell, Dudley Dursley, and his cousins, Ivy and Harry Potter."

Ardeth sets Ivy on her feet carefully, freeing his arms to shake hands with his former schoolmate. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lucius. Though I do rather regret the circumstances."

"I have yet to hear the details, Severus has been silent on the matter."

While the two men talk, Narcissa approaches the twins slowly, drawn in by their innocence. "Hello, children," she greets them gently, trying to smile as she pulls Draco over to them.

"Hello," they greet her quietly in return, clinging to one another almost desperately.

She doesn't allow this to pass her inspection. "Why do you cling to one another so?"

Ivy looks away from her inquiring gaze, and looks up at Evy, who nods quickly. "Papa died this week," she answers quietly. "I miss him."

Lady Malfoy sighs, realizing that must be only part of why the children are here now. "I am sorry for your loss, Ivy." The little girl barely acknowledges the name, before seeming to recognize it as her own and nodding. "You do not respond to your given name?"

"She's always been called Bahira," Evy answers when Ivy frowns in confusion. "When I worked for her adoptive father, that's all I knew her by… actually what most people in Cairo knew her by."

Narcissa nods in understanding. "A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl."

"Thank you," she answers shyly, tanned cheeks gaining a slight rosy tint as she leans closer to Harry.

"And you are the elusive Harry Potter?" she asks the little boy, turning her attention onto the boy several months younger than her own little Draco. As he nods, Draco comes up beside his mother. "This is Draco, he's your age, I do believe."

The three stare at each other, and Draco says one of the first things to come to mind. "You're short, Harry."

Narcissa sighs as Evy tenses. "Draco, that was rather rude."

"Sorry, Mum," he mutters, properly chastised. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's okay," he earns in response.

At that moment, Severus and McGonagall approach the group, looking rather harried. "Lucius, Narcissa, Ardeth," the darkly clothed man greets shortly, drawing up short at the sight of the nearly identical twins, the little boy smaller than his twin and rather skinnier too. He then sees the three other people Ardeth had mentioned in his letter.

"Severus, Minerva, a pleasure to see you again," Ardeth calls over, breaking off his conversation with Lucius.

McGonagall smiles, and drifts closer to the gathered three children. "The pleasure is all mine, Ardeth. I am simply relieved to hear that all of you are alright after what happened in Cairo."

He smiles slightly at that, but all can see it as being very strained. "If not a little worse for wear, but it's nothing we can't recover from with time."

Ivy leans closer to whisper to Harry as their eyes gain a glazed, faraway look, **"I don't understand how anyone could like this place, Ammon. It's cold compared to home."**

He smiles tightly at her in response. **"I haven't really enjoyed it in this country through this life either, if it makes you feel any better Rania."**

" **It does,"** she mutters, before they return to their surroundings.

Severus shifts uneasily at the sound of the supposedly dead language coming from the two children before him, a glance at Narcissa showing she shares his sentiment. "Shall we be off then?"

Evy frowns. "What about Dudley? We need to find his family before we leave the port."

Rick manages to keep a grasp on the child as he perks up. "Aunt Marge!" he cries as a rather large woman with what looks almost like a mustache approaches, eyes glowing at the sight of her overly large nephew.

"There's my big strong nephew!" she greets the boy, smothering him and pulling him away from the people who were accompanying him without a backwards glance.

"Good riddance," Severus whispers to Lucius, who nods in agreement.

Lucius then clears his throat. "Shall we retire to my Manor?"


	17. Chapter 17

Five Years Later

An elbow nudging her in the ribs awakens the sleeping eleven-year-old, who pulls away from where she was leaning against the window to glare at her snickering twin brother and his best friend Draco. _"Not nice,"_ she grumbles in her natural Arabic, causing Draco to roll his eyes.

Harry rolls his eyes in response as he grins. _"The snack trolley is about to come by,"_ he informs her in the same language.

She perks right up at that, already pulling out the money-pouch to gather a couple of galleons. "Chocolate Frogs, Ice Mice, and Drooble's Best please," she asks as the trolley lady opens their door.

"Here you are dear," she coos as she hands over a couple of each candy, earning a blush from the girl, who still has no idea of just how adorable everyone around her finds her.

"Thanks," she mutters, before returning to her seat, but leaning with her back against Harry's side as Draco collects licorice wands, Bertie Bott's, and a blood pop for himself, and a couple of butterscotch and acid pops for Harry, who shares his sister's chocolate frogs.

Harry groans as he finds who his card is this time. "That's the tenth Dumbledore card I've gotten!"

Ivy snickers at that. "Let's see who I got this time…" she answers, pulling open the box only to scream and throw the box, candy and all, into the seat across from her in horror. "Im… Imh…" she stutters, and Harry pales.

Unable to believe it, he takes the candy box from a wary Draco, and stares at the face of his previous life's father, and source of this life's nightmares for both him and his sister.

Draco stares between the horrified twins. "What is it?" he asks quietly, glancing at the door to their compartment to make sure nobody is there.

"He's the reason Papa died," Ivy whispers.

"He killed our Aunt and Uncle and kidnapped us less than three hours after we met in Cairo," Harry elaborates with his side of the story. He shares a look with his sister, who nods and stands on the seat, reaching into her trunk to pull out their Twin Books, hidden within their satchels, charmed to be featherlight by Ardeth. She offers the bag with the black book to her brother, keeping the one of gold for herself.

"What are those?" Draco asks, unable to see the contents of their respective bags, but unable to deny his curiosity.

Ivy stares at him in silence as she retakes her seat. "Something we must protect," she murmurs, keeping both hands on the book.

A knock on their door draws their attention, the twins flinching minutely as it slides open to reveal a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad recently? A boy named Neville lost his."

"And who are you?" Draco sneers, earning a nudge from Harry.

"I am Hermione Granger," she informs them. "Who are all of you?" she inquires right back, if not with a little bit of a bite to her words.

Ivy kicks Draco lightly as he opens his mouth, taking the duty of introductions from him. "This is Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, an ancient pureblood house. I am Ivy Potter, and this is my slightly older brother, Harry, Heirs to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Evans, and Heirs to Ancient Egyptian Royalty."

The muggleborn's eyes widen almost comically. "Wow!" she breathes. She tries to speak, but she stands there gaping, looking more like a fish out of water.

Draco smirks at her. "Father was rather amazed at most of those finds." He then recalls the reason for the other girl's appearance. "But no, we have not seen a toad anywhere."

She blinks, then blushes lightly. "Oh, right… thank you anyway…" she seems reluctant to leave, and Ivy takes pity on her, offering a smile. "You see… nobody will let Neville or myself sit with them… so I was wondering… might we join you?"

"Sure," Harry agrees quickly, getting up to sit next to Draco so the girls can have one side of the room as Hermione promises to return with the other boy in a moment. "Draco, do try to tolerate her. You tolerate Alex, Rick, and Evy well enough, it won't be much different."

The blonde gives him a dry glare. "They are a totally different case, Harry! They are of a long line of Squibs, and thus know the proper etiquette, and Alex is the first one to use magic in that line in over two centuries. This Granger girl is obviously a muggleborn, and therefore does not either know or respect those who have grown up purely in the wizarding world, not to mention how she is to interact with people of our standing!"

Ivy rolls her eyes at their friend's dramatics. "Well, that's what we can teach her in that case. I honestly think there should be a class for anyone who didn't grow up in this world so that they can integrate easier."

"Or we just pull them into our world when they are clearly not just muggles," Harry murmurs.

Draco stares between them. "I never really thought of that."

Ivy smiles as she ignores the rest of the Chocolate Frogs, favoring a piece of the gum she loves so much. Hermione arrives soon after, pulling along Neville and introducing all of them, though he and Draco choose not to converse as much.

The only muggleborn takes notice of the identical satchels the twins hold. "May I ask why you have those in your laps instead of put away?"

The two tense, hand's tightening on their packages. "We must protect these, with our lives if we must," Harry answers quickly. "Nobody is to read what is held within."

"Why? What are they?" Hermione asks as the door opens again.

They turn to find a tall, gangly redhead with a dark smudge on his nose standing in the doorway, sneering at Draco, who does the same in return. "I heard a rumor Harry Potter was around here." He looks straight at Harry, who stays calm and is grateful that his hair is long enough to hide his scar, before his eyes flicker over to Ivy. "Is it true?"

"No, he isn't in this compartment," Ivy answers slowly. "Might you introduce yourself?" None of the other children notice the eyes of the twins shining slightly, slightly darker than they had been moments before.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he answers snootily, frowning in confusion and anger. He would kill Fred and George for lying about the Potter boy being in here. "Who're you lot?"

Ivy blinks slowly. "My name is Rania of the Temple of Anubis, this is my brother Ammon, High Priest of Anubis, and these are our friends, Heir Neville Longbottom of House Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Heir Draco Malfoy of House Malfoy."

Hermione blinks in confusion, sharing a look with Neville and Draco, the three of them confused at the change in speech and name of the twins. None of the three knew what was going on with them, but came to a silent agreement that they should just play along. Maybe it was just something they came up with to throw off anyone looking to be friends just for their fame. Being the Boy-Who-Lived was something of a bittersweet situation, with more bitter than sweet in the making of the title. Being his sister, and the fact Wizarding Britain had labeled her as the Lost Daughter, she was also something of a celebrity, seeing as she had been presumed dead after being gone for so many years.

Ron's eyes widened at the mention of Anubis. "You mean that Ancient Egyptian God? Jackal head and all? Dark God of the Underworld and all that tripe?"

They bristle at that, and a pair of large jackals appear before the twins, growling at the redhead. "It is not a joke, and the Gods of Olde take offense to such comments as those you have to offer," Ammon growls, an unrecognizable accent making it difficult to understand him perfectly.

"You offend us, his Favored and most trusted, with your remarks. Leave us," Rania growls. The redhead, having gone a rather unappealing pasty white, flees their compartment. With much lighter expressions, the twins lightly scratch the ears of the jackals. **"Please convey our greetings to Our Lord,"** Rania whispers to the beings.

" **As well as our gratitude,"** Ammon adds to his own jackal.

With a puppy-like yip from each, they vanish.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I rather enjoyed the boats," Harry murmurs to his twin.

She grins back at him. "I loved the view of the castle and lake with the rising moon," she whispers. "It reminded me of home, a little, and the Nile."

He nods. "It makes everything seem more… peaceful."

McGonagall opens the doors to admit the horde of eleven-year-olds standing behind Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid." She gestures for the children to follow her in, and they marvel at the simply enormous entrance hall, lined with the moving pictures and spotted with few windows to the dark outside world. They soon enter a room across from what they can assume to be the Great Hall, voices echoing out and into the smaller room they all cram into before the Professor closes the door gently, cutting off most of the noise. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Each house has a history of its own, and values different traits the most. Your housemates will be as your family while you are here, and you will all be expected to behave as such. Good behavior, and work well done will earn your house points, and any kind of rule-breaking or misbehavior will lose your house points, which will be tallied at the end of the year to determine which house will win the House Cup in the annual competition." She casts a stern glare around the room, her eyes softening slightly when she sees the smiles of Harry and Ivy, and the respectful nod from Draco. "I will be back in a moment. Do make yourselves presentable."

"Well, I know I'm going to Gryffindor," a loud voice the three recall from earlier pipes up right behind them. The turn to face Ron once more, faces blank but eyes hard. "Where do you suppose you'll go, huh? With the Puffs, Rania, Ammon?" he asks with a sneer.

Ivy smiles pleasantly, but her eyes glint with danger. "I feel that I might prefer Slytherin, actually," she answers him.

"Slytherin," Harry answers quickly, grinning at the reddening face of the Weasley boy. "What? Big bad lion got your tongue?"

He earns a sneer in return, before his gaze falls onto the matching bags the twins carry. "I suppose you're nothing but slimy snakes, already playing teacher's pet! Got a bunch of books in there?" he spits, making a grab for Ivy's bag.

As his hand hovers inches over the strap of her bag, she draws a blackened dagger, emeralds matching her eyes embedded in the hilt, the blade tilted so the light barely catches the inscription on the blade, yet leaving it unable to be read. "You're lucky we aren't home in Cairo," she whispers dangerously. "I would have every right to cut off this hand and keep it as a trophy for daring to touch what does not belong to you."

Harry rests a hand on her shoulder, not truly trying to pull her away. "Ardeth will hear of this, as will Lord Malfoy and his parents, if Anubis does not punish Weasley himself for this second infraction."

The door opens, and McGonagall walks in to find the room deadly silent, all eyes on the twins and the youngest Weasley boy, a very familiar blade in the hand of the girl pressed against the redhead's wrist as it hovers over her bag.

"Mr. Weasley, Bahira, that is enough," she orders them, and Ivy steps away from the offending boy, his mouth already open. "I will not hear of your excuses Mr. Weasley, she was well within her rights to take that hand for whatever reason you were reaching for her. You will come to my office with me after the Welcoming Feast is over."

Most of the students gape at that, and one girl, right next to Ron, pipes up. "What about her? Why isn't she going to be punished for having a weapon?"

McGonagall turns a stern glare on the girl. "She has special circumstances, and has permission to carry that weapon, as does her brother to carry a similar weapon. Now, come along, and no more questions." She turns and leads them out of the room, Harry and Ivy right behind her at her discrete gesture for them to join her. "I will speak with your Head of House about what has happened and what to expect once you've been sorted, unless it is Professor Snape."

They smile up at her, Ivy resting her hand in Harry's. "Thank you, Auntie Min."

She schools her face into her usual stern mask as they enter the Great Hall. Though she cracks a smirk when she hears Ivy and Harry grumble about overprotective Medjai to one another, seeing Ardeth sitting next to Sirius Black at the Head Table, matching grins on their faces as they wave innocently at the twins. "I do hope you like the surprise, children?" she whispers to them.

They merely hide their pouts behind her back, making the two men struggle to hide their laughter, much to the annoyance of Severus and Dumbledore. "You're evil," they mutter in unison, giving her trouble with hiding her own amusement.

She composes herself as she leads them to a stop at the front of the room, just in front of the raised dais and the Head Table. Not thoroughly impressed with the Sorting Hat's song, but more so with what the Founders had done to make it so interesting, they are caught up in conversation when McGonagall clears her throat once more. "Harry Potter-Bey-Carnahan-O'Connell-Black," she calls out.

Whispers of his name echo through the hall as he steps forward, sitting gracefully on the stool as McGonagall settles the Hat over his eyes.

" _ **Well hello there, a reincarnation of one of the ancient priests of Egypt,"**_ it greets him, fascinatingly enough speaking to Harry in Ancient Egyptian. _**"I've never had the pleasure of sorting anyone who once held a station such as yours in one life and again in this, nor will I find another quite like your dearest sister, or even her protector Ardeth. Now, I see that you have your heart set on remaining with your sister, and I can already see that you will be in the same House. There is plenty of loyalty, Helga would have been proud of that; wisdom, you have so much and the desire to learn you could have kept up with even Rowena; bravery, the courage to do whatever it takes to protect your family, Godric would have liked that, as well as the mischief I see you planning for the Medjai and your godfather. The cunning, ambition and tactical mind, however, assures me that Salazar would have been most thrilled with your arrival. Better be**_ SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouts after having spoken its fill.

McGonagall lifts the hat and smiles at him as he walks down to sit next to Draco in the silent hall, before whispers of him being dark echo from the other tables, the Slytherin table welcoming him with nods and almost nonexistent smiles.

"Ivy-Bahira Potter-Bey-Carnahan-O'Connell-Black!" she calls, giving the girl a smile as she glides up to the stool, before placing the Hat on her head.

" _ **Hello, I am honored to have one such as yourself and your brother in this school,"**_ it greets her, gaining a small laugh from her that confuses the entire hall. _**"Now, I do see you are much like your brother, but also your own person. I see the love and loyalty to your family and to Egypt, Helga would have loved you for that, and for coming so far away. You've quite the thirst for knowledge, but the wisdom to understand that there is much more yet to learn and discover, Rowena would have enjoyed having tea with you. The courage to do what you must carries over from your past life, Godric might have even had a hard time letting you go from his House. But I see the endless patience, and the tactical mind you share with your brother to bide your time, something Godric would have had to let Salazar have you in his house for. Yes, it better be**_ SLYTHERIN!" it shouts once again, and the entire Slytherin table cheers, having all recognized the names she and her brother carry, but having been unsure of how to welcome him properly.

Grinning, she glides down to sit in the empty space to Harry's right, where he greets her with a grin and a hug. "It said we would be in the same house!" he whispers in her ear to be hard over the slowly calming table.

She pulls away with a laugh. "Did you ever truly doubt it?"

"Just for a second," he answers sheepishly.

Okay, just to stop the questions about the events during the time-skip, here is a note:

 _ **I will be writing flashbacks and possible journal entries about what happened either when they become relevant, or whenever I feel like it.**_

 _ **If you want a one-shot series to flesh out this story more, vote on my profile for it. When I reach twenty or more votes, I'll start it.**_

To Jully Reed:

That is not helpful at all. This is fanfiction, and I write it this way for a reason. I have it set up like this so that those familiar with the movie can fill in the blanks with the parts from the actual story, and it makes my life easier when it comes to adaptation. Things will be more detailed as we go now that the story is really showing the divergence.

To everyone else: I don't mean to come off as a total bitch, but I want constructive criticism that does not offend me. If you are going to complain, do it in a PM, so I won't have to bring everyone into our problems, or just don't bother reading my stories. There is something called not clicking a link, you should try it sometime.


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore rises from his throne at the center of the Head Table, raising his hands for a silence that takes a moment to envelop the Great Hall. "Students, I just have a few words before I send you on your way. To the new students, I bid you welcome to Hogwarts, and to returning students, a warm welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He smiles at the few cheers from the tables not of Slytherin. "To all students, no one is to enter the Forbidden Forest, as the name implies, it is forbidden for a reason," he informs them carefully, eyeing twin boys at the Gryffindor table who pull off a convincing innocent look. "Next, I would like to inform you that, for the duration of this year, the third floor corridor is off limits to those who do not wish to suffer a painful death."

Harry and Ivy share a frown with Draco and Daphne, who had become fast friends with the Egyptian raised girl, curious about the traditions of such a different culture. "That can't be normal, even for a magical school?" Ivy asks them wearily, already planning to pen a letter to Lucius to inquire about the second warning.

Draco shakes his head. "I've never heard of such a thing happening before."

"-and there is to be no magic performed in the corridors between classes, as well as the use of objects forbidden to be used in the building. The specific list can be found in Mr. Filch's office," the headmaster finishes with his warning, though looking rather irritated for some reason, eyeing the Slytherin table, the group Harry has around himself being the main focus of his attention. "Now that is all! Off to bed!" he orders them, before marching up to Severus, whispering in his ear for a moment before vanishing through a door behind the suddenly furious Potions Master.

Prefects lead their respective first-years from the room, towards their dorms, as the Slytherin Prefects wait, seeing their Head of House storming over to their own first-years, particularly the Potter twins many of them already have taken a shine to. "Harry, Bahira, the Headmaster has… requested a meeting with you immediately."

Ivy blinks, before she and her brother adopt the coldest glares they can muster, eyes glowing like emeralds, sparkling dangerously with the presence of their previous selves waiting to make a scene.

"Why would Dumbledore want to meet with us?" Harry asks quietly, trying to control his urges to behave as Ammon. "We have to get to bed so we can be ready for classes first thing in the morning."

Severus sighs wearily. "The fool knows this but has requested you anyway. I will ensure he does not keep you long," he informs them sternly, silently telling them he will guarantee it to be a very short meeting.

Ivy nudges Harry gently. "He is probably thinking I'm an imposter or something, and wants to know where we've been."

Draco sighs as he rises. "I'll pen a letter to Father about what is going on with the corridor, and with your meeting. We'll wait for you in the common room," he informs them, before following the prefects as they lead the Slytherins away at last.

"Come along children," he Severus orders them, cloak billowing behind him as he stalks away, irritated with the meddling Headmaster he had been holding off for the last five years. They follow him as quickly as they can, walking silently through the winding corridors of the castle for ten minutes before they reach the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. "Lemon drops," Severus mutters under his breath. He then leads them onto the fifth step as it appears, rising up to the heavy, elegant door leading into the office.

The door opens before the Potions Master can knock, the Headmaster lowering his wand to lay on the desk carefully, his eyes twinkling slightly with a kind smile that seems rather fixed to Ivy. "Severus, thank you for bringing the children, you may go."

With a smirk, Severus remains just behind the twins. "I am afraid that their guardians have asked me to stand in for them should Ivy or Harry be summoned to a meeting with you, Headmaster."

The statement earns a twitch, and the smile fails slightly. "Very well, Severus." He turns his attention to Harry. "Harry, my boy, I was wanting to know why the Sorting Hat placed you in Slytherin. I had every assurance you would be going into Gryffindor, just like your parents."

Wisely, the children refuse to make eye contact with the old man, knowing from multiple warnings that he would intrude into their thoughts without warning. "Gryffindor would be the last place I want to be sorted, Professor. I have friends among Slytherin, and I knew that is where my sister would be placed."

"About your sister, Harry, my boy… she has been declared dead for a number of years," he tries to gently tell the boy. "The fact that you think this girl is your sister greatly concerns me."

"How dare you," Ivy growls. "You insult both us and the sacrifices made five years ago! As well as the Goblin Nation! You dare question the results of an inheritance test as well as the intelligence of our guardians?"

Harry rests a hand on his sister's shoulder, feeling the spirit of Rania from the contact rather than seeing the proof in her shimmering eyes. "He is ignorant or our circumstances, Ivy. He chooses not to see what he doesn't want," he whispers, Ammon coming forward to sooth his sister.

Both calm significantly at that, and Ivy is once again in full control of herself. "Headmaster, if you are done wasting our time with pointless accusations, we will take our leave," Severus drones, hiding his amusement and pride in his two new snakes. "Come along, you may write your family in the morning."

* * *

 _Father,_

 _I write to you now rather than later with great concern._

 _The Headmaster has forbidden entry to the Third Floor corridor for the full year, saying that to investigate it would lead to a most painful death. Do you know why this is? Uncle Sev said that he had been forced to take a Vow, so that he could inform nobody of the reason behind what is going on there._

 _Also, he summoned Harry and Ivy to his office as soon as he dismissed the school for the night. Uncle Sev said he had no idea why they were being summoned, but Daphne and I have a bad feeling about it. Could it be about what happened to them before we met, or why Harry isn't with the abusive Dursley family anymore?_

 _They both made it into Slytherin, just like they have been wanting for years. I also worry for them, as Ronald Weasley has already offended both them and Anubis twice. By Merlin, he even tried to grab Ivy's satchel when we were waiting to enter the Great Hall! She nearly took off his hand for it, and Professor McGonagall stood by her when she came back for us!_

 _As much as it pains me to ask this of you Father, I feel I must, on their behalf: will you please approach Arthur Weasley and have his write his son? As much as we despise the Weasleys, I do not want to let him go unchecked while away from his family. If we warn him personally, he will only make matters worse. Were you to approach his father and get them to settle this without our involvement, I feel he might listen to reason._

 _I hope to hear from you and Mother soon._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _I received your letter, and thus your requests, with no small amount of concern. The Board of Governors will be launching an investigation into the matter of the forbidden corridor as soon as I can call an emergency meeting this afternoon._

 _As to the matter of the young Weasley, I have already sent a letter to his family about his behavior, though your Godfather and Professor McGonagall have already sent letters to the twins' guardians, the Weasley family, and myself. I have set aside my own dislike for the Weasley's in favor of the best interest of your generation, and given a warning that Ivy has every right to disfigure young Weasley should he attempt to do anything towards her a third time._

 _Your mother has commissioned a jeweler to enchant protective bracelets and pendants for the twins, Daphne, and yourself, as I feel that Dumbledore will do just about anything to all four of you to get his way. If there are more to your circle that you feel will need protection in a similar manner, write to your mother and we will ensure that they receive their protection within the week._

 _On another note, the Dark Lord is gaining his strength once more, albeit slower than he would like. Tell Harry and Ivy that we will be hosting them this Yule, along with their family, so that the ritual may be completed on the night of the new year. They will be perfectly safe, and the Dark Lord has promised that he will not take any action against Harry, so long as he gives a similar promise in return._

 _Give my regards to your friends._

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, a rather ruffled pair of Potters take their seats at the table next to Draco, blinking slowly and looking more like zombies than children at the moment. Their friend wisely doesn't comment, knowing the two probably had nightmares of whatever happened in Egypt again. He shares a look with his godfather, who nods minutely, before turning to speak to Ardeth.

Knowing something will be done about them, he scowls at Harry, who merely nibbles at his bacon, as Ivy pushes her toast around the plate. "Maybe you two ought to go to the Hospital Wing," he murmurs, making sure none of the others sharing the table can quite hear him. "You look terrible."

"That's what a girl always loves to hear, Draco," Ivy grumbles, locking her jaw to hide a yawn.

Blaise, who sits across from Ivy, smirks, pushing a goblet of steaming tea towards her. "This ought to help a bit. And don't turn around, but Weasley is glaring so hard at you I think he might be trying to kill you."

She just blinks at him. "As long as he doesn't try to actually kill me, I won't kill him."

"That's a lovely idea, Ivy," Harry murmurs, leaning slightly against her. "But Ardeth would have our hides if I let you do it."

"I find myself in agreement with Mister Potter," Snape drawls from behind them.

Neither of them even flinch. "Good morning, Professor," they greet him at the same time.

Scowling, he hands over their schedules, along with a small vial of Pepper Up potion for each. "I will not have either of you in this state in my class," he informs them, concerned when neither of them really react to him beyond acknowledgement.

Deciding to speak to them after class if they were still in such a state, he moves on, handing out schedules as he goes. Draco glances over their schedule, mask slipping to allow his small group of friends a rare smile. "Looks like we have Potions first thing today, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, both with the Gryffindors."

Before Ivy can say something about it, two identical redheads approach them from the Gryffindor table. "Ivy Potter, right?" the one on the left asks.

She turns and regards them slowly. "If the younger Weasley sent you to attack me or something in retaliation for last night, he shouldn't have tried to touch me or my property."

The one on the right frowns. "That's not the story he told us."

She sighs, taking a long drink from her goblet of tea before turning back to them. "That little fool was spoken to by Professor McGonagall last night about this. Also, you can ask any other first year for the full story, including my brother here. Anyone can confirm he has lied to you."

Harry then turns and fixes Ron with a glare, causing their fellow first year to pale. "And while you're at it, tell him if he tries touching my sister again, I'll cut off the hand Ivy doesn't."

The elder set of twins share a look of defeat, nodding carefully. "We'll talk to Ronnykins, but we think he's sent Mum a letter, so watch out for a Howler, yeah?" Fred murmurs as they walk back to their table, glaring at their younger brother every step of the way.

Ivy glares at the girl who asked if she would be punished before the sorting, a Lavender Brown, who dares to try taking her bag as they leave Defense Against the Dark Arts, slowly drawing her dagger before Professor Sirius Black steps in, taking a shoulder of each girl in hand.

"Miss Brown, twenty points from Gryffindor for thievery, and detention for a week," he growls in disappointment, and Ivy returns the blade to the sheathe.

Blushing in embarrassment at being caught, she nods and flees the room, the laughter of the Slytherins chasing her down the hall, on the verge of tears.

"Miss Bey, I won't punish you since you weren't finished drawing your blade," he informs her, and the rest of the class, with a slight wink to his godchildren. "Now, the rest of you get on to your next class," he orders, herding them out with a chuckle as some of the Gryffindors charge from the room.

Harry and Ivy once again find themselves seated across from Dumbledore, this time with Severus, Minerva, Evy, Rick, Ardeth, and two sets of angry parents.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, why hasn't she been punished for attacking our children?" Mr. Brown asks evenly, eyes shining with warning.

The man gives a disappointed look to the Potter twins. "They have a cultural difference that your children were made aware of, and were within their rights to threaten and attack in each instance, as many of their fellow students can testify in their favor."

"This sounds more like favoritism, Headmaster," Mrs. Brown growls, glaring at the twins.

Both glare right back, a hand protectively clutched to the matching satchels. "Its not favoritism when your children resort to thievery," Ivy informs them harshly. "What kind of parents are you to allow your children to get away with such behavior?"

"Thievery?! How dare you accuse Ronald of stealing?!" Molly screams at the young girl.

"Our entire year can tell you the same thing I am telling you now: he attempted to take my bag before we were even sorted after insulting our religion twice, and attempted to lay a hand on me with less than honorable intent. In Cairo, would he dare to do such a thing, he would lose the limb, and maybe his life for daring to touch me. And your Lavender?" she turns to the other set of parents, who suddenly feel three feet tall. "She would lose her hand and be publicly whipped for taking my property from where it had been set, like any other person who would dare to steal an apple and be caught."

"Do they seem so innocent now?" Harry asks venomously. "They are lucky to no be missing any body parts now, but if they try to touch our belongings again, they will come home lacking parts."

"Now listen here, Harry," Molly starts before anyone can stop her. "There is no need for such a barbaric punishment for simple schoolyard antics, there was no harm done! Your parents would be ashamed of you, if they knew that you were threatening to dismember classmates they would be rolling in their graves!"

Their eyes harden as Evy steps forward and slaps Molly. "How dare you?" she hisses, fists clenching. "I would rather think their parents would be proud. These children could have caused untold chaos and killed thousands had they succeeded in their poor attempt at thievery! They are lucky to get off with a threat and detentions each! Believe me when I tell you, they would be better off dead than to know what happens when a simple relic turns out to be so much more than a trinket."

Rick tugs Evy away from the stunned woman and two families of suddenly terrified people. "All of us know what'll happen if their heirlooms fall into someone else's hands," Rick murmurs quietly. "It was in the papers five years ago. Dumbledore, you failed to warn the other Heads of Houses about the relics we warned you about long before Harry and Ivy received their letters. If something else happens like this, the hands cut off are your own fault. Don't bother calling us in for another meeting, or we'll send the twins and Alex to Cairo's Sorcerer's Academy."

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _Harry and I have been wondering about how the investigation with the third corridor is going, as a Ravenclaw muggleborn friend of ours informed us that she got lost with a Hufflepuff pureblood friend and encountered a locked room. They were nearly eaten by a Cerberus of all things, and she noticed a trapdoor that it must have been guarding. It concerns us both that a creature like that is in a room that can be opened by a lost first year thinking it might be a normal thing to come across locked doors throughout Hogwarts._

 _Another thing… do you remember the meeting that was called with Rick and Evy and the other sets of parents? They seemed entirely clueless about what was happening with their children, and came with the impression we randomly attacked their children. We clearly remember filing the incident reports with Professor Snape, and him sending them to the Headmaster. This being the case, is Dumbledore not informing the parents about what their children are up to, and leaving it to students to feed their parents lies about the incidents?_

 _Please relay our concerns to the Board of Governors in relation to the investigation, and should they require more proof, we can ask Professor Snape to help us extract memories for them to view should they not believe us._

 _On a happier note, we are beyond thrilled to hear that we are to spend the Yule Holidays with you and yours! Draco was over the moon when he told us, even though he denies it still. I think it should go without saying, that as long as your Lord does nothing to harm either of us, Harry and I will do the same, though if Sirius is there, he has our warning now that he will need to watch for pranks, and we will do the same in turn._

 _I hope this helps with everything, and I am already looking forward to the holiday break, even though we've only been at school a month! I almost wrote the wrong date in my notes today before I realized it is already October._

 _Wishing you and yours the best,_

 _Ivy-Bahira Potter-Bey-Carnahan-O'Connell-Black_


	21. Chapter 21

Ivy slips from her shared room with the rest of the first-year girls, padding silently to the Common Room with her satchel held tightly to her chest. She finds a familiar jackal waiting for her, laying before the fire with his head perked up, sharp eyes fixed on her nearing form.

She drops to the floor beside him and scratches gently behind the large ears, pressing a kiss between the glittering eyes. **"Hello, Friend,"** she greets, setting the Book of Amun Ra between them. **"Has your Master sent you to me?"**

The jackal shifts to rest his head in her lap, closing his eyes in content. **"He sent my brother and I to soothe the dreams of you and your brother."**

Light footsteps attract their attention, finding Harry and another jackal padding through the Common Room. Harry offers a tired smile before laying down with his own jackal, the Book of the Dead set on the floor at his side. **"We have class in the morning, Rania."**

" **I know,"** she sighs, laying down next to her brother, cuddling into his open arms easily with their heads pillowed on the warm belly of Harry's jackal. **"I miss Egypt, Ammon."**

He tightens his arms around her, closing his eyes with a sigh. **"I miss the warmth of the desert as well. This land is just too cold and wet for our souls to be at ease."** He grasps her wrist gently, finding the disillusioned bracelet decorated with ward stones, activating all of them to release a shimmering golden dome over the four of them and their Books. **"Goodnight, Sister,"** he murmurs, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

" **Goodnight, Brother,"** she whispers before yawning, at peace for the first time in over a month.

With a small smile, Severus approaches the twins asleep on the floor, his magical signature having been keyed into the wards upon their creation. "Harry, Ivy, it's time to wake up," he murmurs, shaking their shoulders gently.

Harry wakes up first, blinking up at the professor tiredly before shaking his sister awake, sitting up once she does. "What time is it?" he asks around a yawn, covering his mouth.

Severus scratches behind the ear of the jackal that had been their pillow. "It is twenty minutes until breakfast, children. Mister Flint summoned me when Draco was unable to get past your wards to wake you."

Ivy runs a finger over the activation stone, focusing a small pulse of magic over the rune to lower the wards. "I didn't dream," she informs her Head of House. "It's been years since I haven't dreamed."

Severus hides his sigh of relief. "It is about time you had peace in your sleep without a potion. But for now, you both need to make yourselves presentable for breakfast, then make it to my lab shortly after."

"Yes sir," they chorus, gathering their books and scratching their jackals one last time before vanishing into the dorms.

Severus turns to the two jackals. "Thank you for standing guard over the children last night, to you and your Master," he breathes softly, scratching the second one just before they vanish.

He holds in a proud smile at the work the twins produce, even as he catches them throwing Draco a vicious glare when he whispers to their fellow Slytherins about sabotaging the work of the Gryffindors, Weasley and Brown in particular. Their potion is flawless, no less than he had expected, though Draco's could use a little more focus on the work rather than his scheming to ruin the lab.

He glares at the poor work of Crabbe and Goyle, understanding that they lack the usual intelligence of his Slytherins, but unwilling to allow them any leeway for producing a bright green tar-like substance. He forces himself away from their workstation, silently putting up a ward to neutralize any fumes or contain any explosions before moving on to sneer at the poor attempts at brewing on the Gryffindor side of his lab.

"Bottle a sample of you potion and place it on my desk then leave," he growls at his mostly incompetent class, hardly able to believe his own godson failed to produce the perfect results on a potion he's made flawlessly multiple times in the past under his careful instruction.

 _My Lord,_

 _The Strengthening Draught you have requested, including alterations, is coming along in the theoretical stages very well. I can imagine the brewing plans should not take more than a day to organize before I may begin the brewing stage. Should the potion work on the test subjects you have so kindly provided, the Draught should be completed and ready for use by the first night of the Yule holidays, just in time for your complete revival._

 _I would ask that you have a word with the parents among your ranks. It may be above me to make such a request, but I only do as much due to my concern for the safety of the competent offspring the dunderheads have already endangered. I shall send along a memory of the horrific examples of why I make this request and hope you take my concern to heart, and should appreciate the chance to give out the true marks many in my House deserve without the threat of death if they are not passed for belonging to any circle of your ranks._

 _Ivy and Harry are well my Lord. Ivy has only just had a dreamless night at last, though I worry that she is not the only one of the twins suffering nightmares due to the two of them requiring their jackals and wards in front of the fire in the common room in order to sleep well after curfew. Harry is excited to meet you at last, and has asked many times if he could assist in any way to move up our plans for your revival. Please write to the boy in the near future so that we might all make it through the term with our sanity somewhat intact._

 _Please write me should you have any further potion requests or any information you should like to be made aware of should I be privy to such interests._

 _Severus Snape_

With the children gone from his lab, he spells the used cauldrons away for a proper cleaning in detention by the Weasley twins tomorrow night. Charming the ink dry on his missive, he stalks into his office to see his black owl Hades. "Take this to the Dark Lord at Malfoy Manor," he orders the creature softly, offering an owl treat and a scratch behind his head before allowing the bird to exit through the enchanted passage that allows the avian messenger access to his private rooms. That small chore done, he breathes a heavy sigh in an attempt to rid himself of his tension derived from the annoyance and fear of dunderheads killing them all in his classes in the two periods before lunch.

He is not looking forward to the after-lunch dunderheads.

Ivy and Harry study with Hermione and Neville in the library quietly, pointing out details for the finer points of the ingredients for the potion they had just brewed today with Neville's supplementary knowledge of Herbology making the task much easier. Madam Pince is glad to be able to ignore the four children due to the care with which she saw them handling the old texts under her care, and even respect for asking her where to find the best books for their references.

"Ivy, I don't understand why we can't add the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the flame still," Neville admits softly, stuck on the point where Hermione had barely saved his potion from exploding in their own class after lunch.

She looks up at him and offers a small smile, capping her ink bottle after finishing her last sentence of the essay. "The quills don't react to added heat very well at all due to the oils the animal produces to keep its skin from drying out and getting flaky. If they're added to something that's not being heated anymore, they won't react beyond a mild bubbling that's expected if they aren't stirred in immediately, but when they are you can't see that effect. If there's more heat being added to the already hot potion, the oils cause the potion to bubble too much, and that much aeration in the potion reacting with the cold dungeon air results in a huge explosion up and out because there's nowhere else for the reaction to go."

He nods in understanding. "So it's like in herbology, where plants need a certain amount of light and water, but too much or too little of either kills it."

She nods warily, thinking about his example. "Something like that, I guess." She watches as Neville draws up a comparison on his potions notes for future reference before adding the last details to his own essay.

"Should we take a break and get some fresh air?" Neville asks softly, gazing out a nearby window longingly. "It's such a nice afternoon and we don't have anymore classes."

Ivy and Harry trade uncomfortable looks. "I think it's actually kind of cold," Ivy admits, missing the heat of her home country. "Plus I want to get a start on the History essay Ardeth assigned today."


End file.
